Pride's Dance
by A True Wolf
Summary: Can a wolf love a vampire? Can a single wolf stop a global war? Can a wolf also be a pretty good horse back rider and rodeo performer? Of course! I am Bella Swan. And along with my brother Nikolas, I will turn this world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight. I just like playing around with the characters. Please enjoy chapter one of my next story.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The wind whipped outside my bed room. The rain pounded on the window. Thunder rolled and lightning streaked the sky. I was reading when Renee came into my room.

"Bella." Mom came in shyly.

"Yes mom?" I replied putting my book down.

""I have some bad news." She stepped into my room where I could better see her face. Her eyes were puffy and red. Tears were falling down her cheeks. I knew this wasn't good.

She moved over to my bed and sat down next to me. "Bella, darling, Phil died in the hospital today. The doctor just called."

Wait. Phil is dead. "WHAT?!" I screamed standing up. "But the doctor said he was better. He was supposed to come home today." That doctor lied. Rage flooded my body.

"I know it is upsetting, but we just have to live with it." Renee cried.

"No. NO! That doctor was a liar. He lied to us." I was crying now. It was getting hotter in my room.

"Bella, sweetie, he was ill. It had to come sometime."

It was getting hotter. My muscles began to hurt. I didn't understand what was going on, but I needed to get out of there. I went to my window and opened it.

"Bella, get back here. Its raining." Renee called after me as I ran through the rain and into the cover of thick trees.

My bones began to break. I screamed out at the agony. I could feel my muscles rip. My skeleton reshaping itself. I felt hotter. I closed my eyes trying to think of something else. Anything else. And then it all stopped.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I had PAWS! I was a giant wolf! I looked closer at my paw. It was covered with fur that was black at the root. But on the very tip of my fur, it turned to a bright shiny silver. I was a wolf. And I was alone.

"_Your not alone."_ A voice spoke through my head.

I twisted around to find the cause of the voice. But no one was there.

"_You are wrong. I am here." _The deep male voice said again. _"Look behind you."_

I turned and looked behind me as the voice instructed. What I saw was both a shock and a relief. I came face to face with a big white wolf. Who was this guy?

"_I am Nikolas. And I am here to help." _The wolf nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

1 Year Later

"Bella, this is what is best for you." Renee said as I slid out from under my Ford Mustang. "You'll be happier with Charlie."

"Mom, I am happy here with you. And Nikolas." I pulled out a pack of Camel cigarettes. I pulled out one and lite it.

Renee sighed. "You know those are bad for you."

I puffed out a cloud of smoke. "I know mom. But I want to stay here. I don't want to leave Nikolas." Nikolas was the one who helped me out the most. He helped me through my wolf thing that Renee had no idea about.

"It is settled." She handed me an envelope. "Here is your ticket and some money. I paid to have your car flown with you." She turned and left before I could say anything.

I sighed. Ever since Phil died, Renee wanted me to leave. She said she felt that I had no life here anymore. I never really listened. But now I have to.

"So, she finally made good on her word to send you off." Nikolas' friend Sean said coming around the side of the house. Nikolas was right behind him.

"Yeah. But I don't want to go. I can't leave you guys." I dropped my cigarette on the ground and stomped it out.

"You know I don't like you smoking." Nikolas sighed as he shook his head at me.

"I can't wait for people to stop telling me that." I put the envelope in my back pocket of my shorts. Thanks to my increased body heat, I got hot easily in the Florida sun. My skin was always tan. Nikolas says it is because I have Indian blood in me. That's why I can change into a wolf.

"Look, you aren't going alone." Nikolas moved to stand next to me. "I am going to come live with you guys. I wont abandon my little sister."

Nikolas was like a big brother to me. We had a connection that I didn't quite understand. But I didn't question it. "Your coming with me?"

"Yeah sis." He hugged me close. "I will meet you at the airport in the morning."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Hey Dad." I greeted Charlie.

"Hey Bells." He said hugging me close. "I have missed you so much."

Nikolas came driving up in my car. He climbed out. "Here you go Bella. I got the car."

Charlie glared at Nikolas. "Who is that?" He snarled.

"Dad, the is Nikolas. He is my brother." Charlie's face paled. I laughed. "No Dad, not my real brother. He helped me through a tight spot a year back and we have been close ever since. He is coming with us."

Charlie sighed and nodded. "But he sleeps on the couch."

Nikolas smiled. "Of course Chief Swan."

We followed Charlie's police cruiser all the way to his house. I noticed a white truck sitting in the driveway. We got out and grabbed our bags. Charlie took the my bags from me and led me to the house. "Some one came to see you."

We walked into the living room. I stopped at the sight before me. Jacob and Billy Black sat in our living room waiting for us. I dropped my bags and ran into my childhood friends arms. He laughed and hugged me tight. "Jacob, it has been forever."

Jacob sighed. "I missed you Bella. You have no idea."

I turned to look at Billy. "Hey Billy. You took care of this guy didn't you. He is huge." Jacob was thickly packed with muscle. Like he was on steroids.

"Just keeping him fed Bella." Billy laughed.

Jacob stiffened. I looked at him, then followed his gaze to where Nikolas stood.

"Oh yeah. Billy, Jacob, this is Nikolas my brother from another mother." I laughed at my own joke.

"Hello." Nikolas grunted. "Bella, I'm going to take these bags up to your room."

"Okay." Billy and Jacob looked at me. Billy was smiling. Jacob looked unsure about it all. I sighed. "Look, he watches over me. Like a guardian."

Jacob nodded. Billy moved forward. "Come along Jacob. Lets go and let them settle in."

" 'K Dad." He grabbed hold of Billy's wheelchair. "Later Bella."

"Bye Jake." I waved as the headed out the door. I really did miss Jacob.

* * *

**There it is. Please review. I love feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own none of these characters.**

**So here is chapter two. I am going to try and post a new chapter every other day. It depends on how my college work goes. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I'm up! I'm UP!" I growled as Nikolas shook me wildly.

"No your not. Your still laying down." He laughed.

I groaned and threw the covers over my head. But Nikolas wasn't having any of that. He dug his arms under my body and flipped me off my bed.

"Nikolas!" I yelled as I got to my feet. I tossed my book at him. He dodged out of the way and laughed.

"Your never a morning person." He laughed. "Your Dad said that we could use the weekend to settle in, but we have to go to school on Monday."

I groaned. "Whatever."

"Come on, I want to go for a run. Lets go."

"Fine. Fine. I will meet you outside."

Nikolas jumped for joy and ran down stairs. I quickly used the bathroom and threw on some shorts and a tank top. I slipped out my window and landed in the back yard. First thing I spotted was a very naked Nikolas.

"Eww Nikolas." I turned quickly. "Cover your self."

He just laughed. "Bella, you know clothes make me hot."

"Then change forms already. I don't want to see your man junk!" I scolded him.

He just laughed and changed. I changed and turned to face him. He shook out his thick white fur. _"Come on. Lets go before someone sees."_ He sent through my head.

I followed him as he charged into the woods. Once he decided we were far enough in the woods that no one would see us, he stopped. _"So, you wanna race?"_

"_Sure. As long as you can keep up." _I challenged him.

He laughed. _"I can smell a river not far from here. First one to reach the river wins."_

I nodded. He will lose this race like so many others. We got side by side.

"_You ready?" _He asked me.

"_I was born ready." _I smarted off at him.

"_Ready. Set. GO!"_

He bolted forward just ahead of me. But that didn't stop me from feeling good. I let him think he was winning till about half way to the river. Then I kicked it into gear. I pushed myself forward and lunged past him. He couldn't keep up with me as I easily outran him. I made it to the river first.

"_I win!" _I barked.

"_You cheat!" _He laughed.

I bent down and started lapping up water out of the river. He joined me at my side. That is, until he shot stiff as a bored. I watched as he turned and growled at the line of trees. I turned and followed his gaze only to see a huge russet wolf walk out of the woods. A man came out next to it followed by more wolves. Nikolas growled and stepped in front of me. The man took another step forward.

"Who are you? Why are you on our land?" The man said.

I get ready to phase, but Nikolas stops me. _"No Bella. Let me handle this."_ He phased and looked at the man. "I am Nikolas. We were unaware that we were on your land."

The russet brown wolf's eyes widened, then narrowed at Nikolas.

"I am Sam Uley. This is my pack. Who is your friend?" Sam asked looking at me.

"I will not disclose that information. We will get off of your land." Nikolas said quickly then phased. _"Come on Bella. Lets go."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I stretched as I phased back to my human form. My stomach growled as I stretched too. Nikolas noticed.

"Well, I think we worked up an appetite. I'll go make some bacon." He jogged into the house.

I sat on the steps to wait for the bacon. Relaxing in the gloomy day. I enjoyed not being so hot for once in my life. I began to think about those other wolves. I honestly didn't think there would be others like me and Nikolas. I pulled out a cigarette and lite it.

"Bella!" Jacob came running up to me not wearing a shirt. He stopped short when he saw me. "You smoke?" He sneered.

"Yes I smoke. What do you want Jake?" I blew a puff of smoke at him.

He coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to remove the smoke. "I have to tell you something important about your so called brother."

I released another puff. "And what might that be?"

"I was... uh... running in the woods with a group of friends when I saw your brother turn into a giant wolf."

I coughed on a breath of air and laughed. Jacob frowned. "This isn't funny. I know he does because... I do too." Jacob stepped back and phased into the russet colored wolf from before.

I just laughed harder. He growled. "Jacob, I know all about him being a wolf." I took a step back and phased. Jacob phased back to his human form.

"That was you?"

I nodded right as Nikolas came running out of the house with a plate piled high with bacon. As soon as he spotted Jacob, he panicked.

"Uh... Jacob run! This wolf might attack you!" He jumped in front of me. "I'll hold it off! Just run!"

Jacob just laughed. "Your going to hold a giant wolf off with a plate of bacon?"

Nikolas frowned. "I...Yes, bacon is a powerful weapon."

Jacob just shook his head. "Look, I know it's Bella."

"Oh, well I am fine with that. But why are you not freaking out?"

"Because I am the russet wolf you saw earlier."

"Well, you stay away from her. I won't have her getting into trouble."

I stared at the bacon. Dropping my cigarette on the ground and stomping it out with my paw, I began to eat the bacon. Nikolas just kept warning Jacob, completely unaware of me eating all the bacon. Jacob tried not to laugh as he watched me. But I didn't last. Nikolas reached for a piece of bacon, and found none.

"Well, you should probably come meet my pack." Jacob said.

"I don't think so." Nikolas shook his head. "We don't want anything to do with you and your pack."

I phased back quickly. "I do."

Nikolas turned to glare at me.

"Nikolas, I want to meet more people like us. We could be part of a pack. A family. Doesn't that sound great?" I thought it sounded perfect.

He growled. "Fine. Tuesday after school we will come meet this pack. But Bella, I won't make any promises about becoming part of it."

I squealed and hugged Nikolas close. I knew he was my brother for a reason.

* * *

**So there is Chapter two. I was in the mood for bacon when i wrote this so i'm going to go make bacon. Review and i might share my bacon with you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I hate Mondays. Who doesn't? There are legends of some people who like Mondays. But those are as fake as the legend of the morning people. Well I guess they aren't legends exactly. Nikolas is definitely a morning person. It makes me sick.

Nikolas noticed me sulking in the drivers seat of my car and chuckled. "You know frown won't change anything. We will still have to go to school either way."

I turned to glare at him before turning my eyes back to the road. "So, just cause I have to go to school, doesn't mean I have to like." I pulled into the school parking lot and parked close to the building. We got out. The crisp cool wind felt good to my over heated skin.

Nikolas grabbed our bags from the back seat. I went around the car to get it from him. But he wouldn't give it to me. I sighed. "Nikolas, I can carry my own back pack."

"I will carry it." He turned and started toward the school building.

I jogged to catch up with him. "Nikolas, if you carry my stuff, people are going to start thinking we are going out or something."

He stopped. "Good. No boy is good enough for you." He smiled at me. "Best not let them get any ideas." He started toward the building again.

I reached for my bag but Nikolas raised it over my head. Out of my reach. I growled. "I hate you right now."

Nikolas opened the door for me. "I know." He said with a smug smile.

We went and got our schedules the office. Nikolas led us to our first class. He chose our seats in the back of the class room. He tried to talk to me, but I ignored him. I had good reason to. Every time a person, especially boys, came over to introduce themselves, Nikolas would glare and scare them away. I was getting tired of it.

Suddenly Nikolas went tense. He was glaring at the door. I looked to see what made him so tense. Three people walked into the class room. One was big and burly male. One was small and pixie like female. When the last one came in, I lost my breath. He was beautiful. Spiky tan hair that would only look good on him. Muscles that were obviously there but weren't too big. His golden eyes found mine. My heart did a flip. The only bad thing I could find about them was their smell. They stunk. But that didn't matter to me.

I stood before Nikolas could stop me and walked over to where they were standing. They noticed me and seemed to go into defense mode. I extended my hand in greeting. "Hello, I am Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella."

The girl looked at my hand, then at me. Then with a smile, she took my hand. "Alice Cullen. And these are my brothers Emmett and Edward."

Emmett smiled at me. Edward just stared at me. I stared back. I was in a trance staring into his eyes. But a hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my trance. Nikolas pulled me back toward our desks. I waved an apology.

Our day went on normally. Edward was in my first class, second class, lunch period, and fourth class which was gym. My favorite. He stared at me most of the day. And I have to confess, I stared back sometimes. Nikolas just growled and glared all day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Hey Bella." Jacob said as he came into the garage where me and Nikolas were working on my car. I was changing the breaks.

"S'up Jake." I greeted not looking up from my task.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

"I am changing my brakes. I like to be safe in my car you know." I tossed my hand rag to Nikolas who was standing next to my giant tool box. I scooted out from under my car and slowly lowered the jack. I picked it up and moved it to my drivers side tire.

"Shouldn't you be doing that dude?" Jacob asked Nikolas. "You just stand there and watch her do all the work?"

Nikolas just laughed. I worked to jack under my car and began pumping the car up. Once it was high enough, I slid under and began removing the worn brakes. Once those were off, I slid out and put my hand up. "Brake." Nikolas tossed the new brakes to me.

Before I could slide back under, Jacob stopped me. "Bella, while watching a girl work on cars is hot, I still feel like I should be doing that for you."

I frowned and waved my ratchet in his face. "Unless you want a beating, I suggest you let go of my leg so I can finish."

Jacob released the leg he was holding and backed away. I slid back under and got to work. Nikolas was just laughing.

"Now you see why I stand over here and do nothing." He laughed.

Once I was finished, I slid out and lowered my car. "Nikolas, a new grease rag please."

Nikolas grabbed a rag and threw it to me. But Jacob snatched it out of the air mid way. He sniffed it. "What is this?"

I looked. It was my shirt from yesterday. I was now officially confused. "Niko, why is my shirt in the rag bucket?"

"Cause it stinks." He said matter of factly.

"Yeah, it really does stink." Jacob agreed. Then he turned to Nikolas with an angry face. "But why does it stink like them?"

"Like who?" I asked.

"The Cullens." Jacob growled.

Okay. What? "What do they have to do with my shirt."

Nikolas jumped in. "Bella, you are filthy. Go take a shower."

I was a mess. I would worry about this later. But for now, I had to clean up. I ran inside and took a much needed shower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Nikolas hoisted our bags out of the car and closed the trunk hard. He was more on edge than usual. I couldn't figure out why though. He wouldn't talk to me. So I just followed as we went to our first class. English. Boring. We sat in our seats and I pulled out all of my school work.

A foul stench hit me. I looked up and saw the Cullens. I smile and stood up, walking over to their seats.

"Good morning... Alice right?" I had a hard time remembering names sometimes.

"Yes." She giggled. "And your Bella."

I smiled and turned to Emmett and Edward. "Good morning you two."

"Morning Bella." Emmett greeted with a smile. Edward just smiled at me.

Nikolas appeared at my side. "Oh and this strapping example of kindness is my brother Nikolas."

They all frowned at each other. "Bella, I don't like them."

I slapped Nikolas hard on his chest. "Don't be a pain Nikolas. And if your going to be mean to my friends, you can go somewhere else."

He just frowned at me and pulled me back toward our seats. I waved goodbye to the Cullens. We sat in our seats right as another student came in. "Bella." Jacob greeted.

"Jake, I didn't know you went to school here."

He sat down next to me. "I do now. Figured you would need more friends here to help you feel welcome."

The teacher came in and started class.

* * *

**Okay, so far the stroy has been a bit slow. But it will pick up. I love reviews. I crave them. Please Please Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own none of the characters.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: radar1999 and teambellaedward. I do love getting reviews.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I didn't know why, but that wolf girl Bella was very interesting. For some reason, I couldn't read her mind. But I could read her brothers and Jacob's. From what I could gather there, Bella had no idea that we were vampire. Their natural enemy. She didn't even know vampire's existed. Why I don't know, but one thing was for certain, I had an urge to protect her.

She wasn't bad looking for a wolf. She was beautiful. Her skin was a perfect tan. Her big brown eyes and brown hair made me think of chocolate. Her eyes were warm and loving. But I could tell our scent bothered her. Yet she still came over to talk to us.

"She's pretty nice." Alice said smiling at me.

"I thought for sure we were going to have a fight on our hands the first time she came up to us." Emmett tossed his pencil in the air.

"What's her game?" I asked out loud.

"Well you tell me mind reader." Emmett looked at me. "Check out what she thinks about us."

"That's the problem. I can't read her mind." They both turned to me with shock in their eyes. "Every time I try, I come up blank. But from what I can gather from her brother, who isn't her real brother, she doesn't even know what we are. Let alone that our kind even exists. It's very puzzling."

"So you can't read her at all?" Alice asked me.

"No, I have nothing. Her mind is a total blank." I looked back at her. She was taking down notes fast. Her brother noticed and glared at me. He growled low so he was sure I could hear it, but no human would. Bella did hear it and she snapped at him for it.

"She is quite interesting." I sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

**Bella's POV**

The school bell rang. Nikolas and Jacob were still in the shower in gym. So I decided that I would go on out to the car and wait for them. I was almost to my car when I heard someone yell "Bella!". Before I could turn around, something hard and cold slammed into my back. Cold arms wrapped around my neck. I laughed when I recognized the smell.

"Hey Alice." I said swinging around.

She giggled. I spotted Emmett and Edward followed by two other people running toward us.

"Alice, what are you doing?!" The skinny blonde boy said in a sharp tone.

"Take it easy Jazz. She's cool." Alice tapped the top of my head. "Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper. And the blonde girl is Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys. Even with this chick on my back." I laughed.

"Alice, you shouldn't be near that dog." Rosalie snapped. I frowned at her. "Shouldn't she be on a leash."

Did they know about what I was? How could they? Unless they were wolves too.

Emmett laughed. "Rose, stop it. Your confusing her."

"Yeah Rose. Shut up." Alice defended me. "She is kind to us. She won't hurt anyone. We are going to be good friends."

"Dogs aren't friends Alice. They are pets!" Rosalie spat at me.

I stepped in. "Wait. I am confused."

"See." Emmett laughed.

"Who are you guys? How do you know..."

Rosalie cut me off. "That your a wolf?" She got in my face. "Because you smell like one."

"But that would make you guys wolves too right?"

They all just laughed. All except for Edward. He just smiled at me. He had such a nice smile. When I didn't laugh with them, they stopped.

Jasper stepped forward. "Wait, you really don't know what we are?"

"Told you so." Edward purred.

I shook my head and was about to say something when I heard Nikolas in the distance. "BELLA!"

I turned to see him and Jacob running at us. They had murder in their eyes. When they reached us, they yanked Alice off my back and threw her at the others. "Don't you touch her!" Nikolas snarled at the Cullens.

Emmett, Edward, and Jasper snarled at them in return. I was at my limit. I had had enough of this. "Okay ENOUGH!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. Since all the other students had already gone home, it was just us. "What is going on here?" I asked Nikolas.

"Sis, what makes you think anything is going on?" Nikolas asked me all innocently.

I gave him a sour look. "Lets see. Every time you see the Cullens, you growl and snarl. If I am with them you yank me away. And you guys..." I turned to the Cullens. "You all knew I was a wolf, but your not wolves." I turned back to Nikolas. "So, I have a pretty good feeling that there is more to this then your telling me."

Nikolas gulped. I had caught him. He sighed. "Look, why don't you go wait in the car. Then I will take you out for steaks. Sound good?"

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Please Bella?" Nikolas begged.

I sat on the ground.

Nikolas groaned. "Come on Bella. It's not that important."

"I'm not going anywhere till you explain." I huffed. I shifted till I was comfortable.

We sat there in silence for five minutes before Jacob leaned over to Nikolas. "Lets just leave her here. She'll come home when she get hungry enough." He whispered.

Nikolas groaned. "I've tried that before. She sat in one spot for three days before I finally gave her her car back. She really will stay put till we fess up."

I motioned for Nikolas to begin. He rolled his eyes. "Bella, the reason I don't like these people is because they are our enemy. These people are not wolves. They are vampires."

* * *

**Oh my word. They're Vampires! Who knew? Anyway review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Next chapter is up. Tada. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

While I was surprised at the news that vampires were real. But that didn't bother me at all. They still had feelings.

"So your just mean to them?" I said, getting to my feet.

"Didn't you hear him?" Jacob butted in. "They are our enemy. They are vampires. Doesn't that matter? We are supposed to kill them."

"I don't care what they are. They haven't done anything to prove to me that they are my enemy. So I will continued to be their friends till they give me a reason." I got up into Nikolas's face and shoved my finger in his chest. "And if you continue to try and pull me away, I will hate you for it." I looked at Jacob. "Both of you."

Jacob sighed and nodded. Nikolas scowled. But eventually he gritted out a "Fine" before he lifted our bags and headed to the car.

I turned to the vampires. "Well, I better go calm him down. Plus I have some important stuff to do. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Alice agreed. She hugged me close. I returned the hug and ran to my car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Jacob led us out the back of our house and we phased. I stretched and followed Jacob all the way to first beach at La Push. We phased before we got there and walked in our human forms to meet the rest of the pack. I remembered everyone from before. Most I knew from my childhood when Jake introduced me. Sam was the only odd one, and I had already met him. Even Billy and old Quil was here.

"What is this Jacob?" Sam snapped when we made it over to the beached logs.

"Look, Sam, those wolves we saw on our land, well I found where they live." Jacob started to say something but Sam cut him off.

"Jacob, we told those wolves to stay off our land. We haven't seen or heard from them. Leave them be." Sam said looking at Nikolas. That's when he spotted me. "And what is she doing here? Did you tell her about us?"

Jacob grinned. "That was what I was trying to say." Jake looked at me. "GO on sweetie."

I stepped back and phased into my faded black silver fur. I shook it out and looked over at the people.

"See she was that other wolf."

Billy came rolling over to me. "I can't believe it." He said in awe. "She has been blessed."

"Blessed. What does that mean?" Nikolas asked.

"She is blessed with strength and speed no wolf could dream of. She is the Alloris!" Billy sort of bowed. The pack followed suite.

I was taken aback.

Nikolas stepped in front of Billy. "What is the Alloris?"

"The Alloris, or the peace keeper, is a wolf shifter blessed by the spirits to aid in keeping the world calm. When ever war threatens, the spirits send the blessing to one wolf who will know how to use the power right. Bella is that wolf." Old Quil never removed his eyes from me as he spoke.

Nikolas took a moment to regain his thoughts. "Wait a minute. How can you be sure that she is this Alloris?"

Billy pulled a piece of old looking paper. He opened it and read the writing on it. "The old legend says that the Alloris will have the fur that mimics the moon. Starts out like the night and ends with a full moon. That means it will start out black but as it gets to the tip, it will lighten to a bright white or silver. That is what Bella's fur is, is it not."

So I was supposed to be some kind of peace keeper for the mystical beings. I was this great Alloris that is to keep peace in the world. I was lost. I didn't know what to do now? What was this that I was supposed to do? So I did the only thing I could do with all this pressure on me. I turned and ran. I ran and ran and ran.

"_Bella, come back?" _I heard Nikolas's voice in my head.

"_No. I don't want to be the Alloris." _I screamed back before putting up a mental block.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I went straight home and smoked. Then I climbed into the shower. Today was not at all what I thought it would be. Why did my life have to get so complicated? I just wanted to be normal. Back in Florida with my mom and Raphael. Raphael was my horse riding coach. I missed my boys. All five of them. They were my horses. But the one I missed most was Pride. Pride was my favorite horse. I had helped birth him. I spent every day with him. Loving him, training him, feeding him, riding him.

He was and Andalusian. Where as most Andalusian horses were of solid colors, Pride was special. He was born pitch black with a white main and tail. I also had Legacy. He's a chestnut Swedish Warmblood with white stockings and a white blaze. Then there was Antares, a buckskin Thoroughbred. Then I had Danubian, a black American Warmblood. And the oldest of my horses was Apollo, my white Thoroughbred.

I used to go and ride in the rodeo and preform for everyone. Me and Pride did everything together. The others were for show mostly, but I loved all my horses. My favorite time was when I could take Pride out to the pasture. We would play around the apple trees and play with his bounce ball. And then, after I had played myself exhausted, he would dance. Pride's Dance.

But the day I phased, I never went back. A full year without Pride's playfulness. I felt so alone now. So alone. I shut off the shower. I dried off and went down stair to start dinner. I stabbed and salted some potato's to put in the oven. Then I took some steaks outside to the grill on the front porch. This whole Alloris thing made me question my whole life. Had I always been this way?

"Bells?" Charlie came up on the porch. He walked over to me and looked over my shoulder. "Mmm steaks. Good idea Bella."

I took a deep breath in and mentally prepared my self for what I was about to ask. "Dad, are you and Renee my real parents?"

He stopped completely. He looked down at the floor.

"Dad, am I your child?" I pushed.

Still he said nothing. That gave me all the answer I needed. But I wanted to hear it from him.

"Dad?" I asked again. "Charlie?"

He sighed. "I knew this day would come. Bella, Renee and me are not your real parents."

* * *

**Poor Bella. She has so much going on right now. I think reviews will help her feel better. Hint Hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is chapter two.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was stunned into silence. In a way, I kinda knew I wasn't, but it still took a lot out of me.

"Oh Bella. I am so sorry." Charlie said in a hushed whisper. He was clearly upset too.

"How Dad?" I asked.

"Well, your real parents died. We just took you in. I am sorry Bella. Just know that your still my daughter and I still love you."

I needed to get away for a little bit. I ran off into the woods and phased. My paws dug into the soil as I ran. Once I felt I was far enough away, I phased back and sat at the base of a tree. I pulled out my cigarettes and lighter. After placing a cigarette in between my lips, I lite it and inhaled the smoke. Yeah, I was addicted, don't judge me.

"I didn't know you smoked." A smooth voice said out of nowhere. Then the smell hit. Vampire. I looked toward where the smell was coming from and spotted it's owner. Edward Cullen.

"I didn't know you were a vampire till today so I guess we both learned something today." I smiled.

He came over and sat next to me. "I suppose so." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and let out a puff of smoke. "Don't you have some one to drink or something?" I elbowed him in his side.

He smiled a crooked smile. It made me melt inside. "You have nothing to fear. We only drink animal blood."

I smiled. "That doesn't help me. I turn into an animal."

We both laughed at my joke. Edward made me happy. That was a good thing.

"So why are you out here all alone?" He asked me.

"I just found out that my parents aren't my real parents." I sighed.

"Hey, don't feel bad. My parents aren't my real parent's either. Carlisle found me when I was dying of the flu and he changed me. Then he changed his wife Esme. We are all kind of his adopted family. But Emmett and Rosalie are married. As are Alice and Jasper. I am alone." He smiled that smile again.

"That does make me feel a bit better. Thank you." I hugged him.

He hugged me back. "Bella, I have a confession to make."

I pulled away. He slipped the butt of my cigarette out of my mouth and used his fingers to kill the flame. "I kind of knew you were going to be out here all day."

"How?"

"Well, my sister, Alice, she can see the future. She saw you out here. So I came to keep an eye on you."

"Keep an eye on me?" What did that mean.

"I feel very... protective of you. I can't read your mind. And I your blood smells amazing. I could get high off of it . I could drown in it." He stared straight into my eyes.

"Wait, did you say read my mind?"

He just laughed. "See, I tell you I want to drown in your blood and your more worried about me reading minds. Glad you have your priorities in check."

"Don't I smell bad to you?"

"After you away from your brother, your smell doesn't bother me. I like your smell very much." He moved in closer to me.

"Well, as flattering as that sounds, I need to head home." I stood up.

"If you must. I will see you in school tomorrow?"

"Sure." I smiled. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my cheek. After winking, he disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I walked into the house to find Charlie and Nikolas sitting at the kitchen table. I walked in.

"There you are." Charlie came running over to me. He hugged me close. "I thought I was gonna have to come find you."

"Sorry Dad. I just needed time to think." I sat down on the table. Charlie put a plate in front of me. I took a bite of my steak. "Dad, will you tell me the story?"

Charlie sat down next to me. Nikolas looked between us. "Well, it was 20 years ago when I was on duty one stormy night. I had some friends coming from Florida that were coming up to spend the week with us for vacation. I was about to clock out when I received a page. There had been an accident, and a bad one. I had called Renee to tell her that I was going to be home late.

"When I got to the scene of the accident, I was shocked. I 18-wheeler had completely crushed the front of a small car. Some officers were surveying the scene when one of them called for me. I ran over only to find that the family in the car were my friends from Florida. Sara, the wife, had died on impact. Mitch, the husband, was barely alive. And when he saw me, he called for me. I ran to him.

"He took a deep breath and cringed. His chest was crushed. He could barely breath. He weakly motioned to the back seat. I looked back there and saw a baby. He tapped my arm and said 'Baby. Take care of Isabella.' Then he died in my arms. So I took you in and raised you as my own. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. I will always love you. You will always be my baby girl."

I had tears in my eye. I looked over at Nikolas. His face was as pale as a ghost.

"Nikolas, what's wrong?"

"Those names. Mitch and Sara. Those were my parent's names. They died in a car accident when I was six. They had left me at home with my aunt and uncle. They had my baby sister with them but her body was never found." His face went impossible whiter. "What was the last name?"

"M... Marshal." Charlie said, obviously thinking the same thing Nikolas was.

Nikolas's face brightened and he flew out of his chair. Charlie did the same they both looked at me.

"Bella, Your my real sister!" Nikolas cheered as he scooped my up in his arms. He hugged me and swung me around. I was just as excited but he was squeezing me to death.

"Nikolas, bro, I need air to breath."

* * *

**Well, at least everything turned out good for all. Nikolas found his long lost sister, and Bella learned the truth. What could possible go wrong?... Hmmm. Review and find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I drove to school. We got there early so I took out my cigarettes and lite one. Nikolas rolled his eyes and sighed. He went back to sit in the car.

"I still can't believe you smoke." Edward said appearing out of no where.

"Well you will eventually." I blew a puff of smoke at him.

His eye brow lifted in a questioning expression. "I don't like it." He said.

"Well that's just too bad isn't it." I inhaled, then blew out the smoke. I was about to do it again, but Edward quickly removed the cigarette. "Hey!"

He threw it on the ground and stomped it out. "NO smoking on school grounds." He smiled.

I grumbled about how expensive those were all through school. By the time we got home, I was pooped. There wasn't anything that could pep me up. Or so I thought.

My phone rung. I picked it up and looked down at the cell phone's screen. It said Raphael. I squealed and answered.

"Raphael!" I yelled.

"Hey, easy on the ear there doll." Raphael's country accent came through the phone thickly.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"Well baby doll, I've decided ta bring my rodeo up there. It's already sold out." He spoke through the phone.

"Really?" I asked, my excitement growing.

"Yes ma'am. And I'll be pullin' in tomorrow mornin'. I'll be expectin ya bright and early." He laughed.

"Oh Raph. I'm so excited." I screamed. Nikolas came into my room.

"Don't start lovin me just yet. I also too the liberty to bring your boys to see ya."

I screamed as loud as possible. I would get to see Pride again.

"Ha ha. I'm gonna jump off before your go bustin my ears. See ya tomorrow." And with that he hung up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I was waiting for Nikolas to leave me alone. At the first chance, I was going to sneak out of school. I told him I was going to finish smoking before class. So he went on in. As soon as he was far enough away, I snuffed out my cigarette and ran off into the forest. I ran, following the scent of horses and bulls. When I found the place, I phased back.

"What do you think your doing?"

I yipped. Whirling around, I came face to face with Edward. "Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why are you sneaking away from school?" He countered.

I laughed. "I came to see my boys."

His face went stern. "Your boy?" He growled.

"Yes, my boys." I laughed to myself. He had no idea. "Would you like to meet them?"

He nodded, going into protective mode. I led him toward the barn. Raphael came riding out on his horse Tex. As soon as he spotted me, he dismounted and came running over.

"Hey chick. How ya doin?" He slapped my back.

"I just want to see my boys." I said.

"Of course. They are in tha pasture." He turned and led us over to the pasture.

And I saw them. All five of them. Most important, I saw Pride. He was there grazing. I hopped over the fence. Edward tried to grab me but I was too fast. I stood my ground and cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Aaaaoooo." I let out a low howl.

Pride's head shot up. His ears circled around so I did it again. His head turned till he spotted me. He started galloping my way.

"Bella, Move!" Edward yelled.

I just stood my ground as Pride charged toward me. Right as he was about to be to close for me to stop him, I made a high whistle. Pride skidded to a halt in front of me. I wrapped my arms around Pride"s neck.

"Hey boy. Oh I missed you so much." I hugged the stallion.

Edward came jumping over the fence and stomping toward me. "Bella, What were you thinking?!"

"Take it easy, Edward. Pride is trained well. He won't hurt me." I patted my horse.

"Well, where are these boys you were coming to see?"

I laughed. "Silly Edward. This is Pride. Boy number one." I pointed to my other four horses. "Those are the other four of my boys. But Pride is my baby."

Edward took a minute for all this to sink in. Then he just smiled that smile that I was beginning to crave. "That was a good trick Bella."

Raphael came over to us. "So, Pride has been waiting forever to see you again. He hasn't gotten much exercise since the last time he saw you. Considerin he let anyone but you ride him, I figure you might be wantin ta take him for a run."

"Oh yes." I hoisted my self up onto Pride's bare back. Giving him a slight squeeze of my legs, Pride shot off at a full gallop. I howled into the air as I let Pride set the pace. And naturally, that pace was fast.

I missed feeling the wind in my hair. Feeling the powerful horse beneath me as he galloped around. I felt free. Not a worry or care could reach me here. Pride slowed near where Raphael and Edward were still standing. I slid off his back and patted his side.

"Raphael, did you bring his ball?" I asked my ex teacher.

"Sure did. But it's still in storage." He said almost sadly.

"Oh, sorry boy. Maybe tomorrow." I patted the horse. Pride snorted sadly.

"So, ya gonna help me out with this rodeo? I still need someone brave enough to help with the broncos and bulls." Raphael asked.

But before I could answer, Edward jumped in. "No, she is not going to help wrangle bulls and wild horses."

Raphael looked at Edward. "And who are you that you can make up her mind for her?"

"I am her boyfriend." He stated as if we had been together for ever. Not that I minded being his girlfriend but he could have let me know first.

"I will help Raph. This Saturday right?" I asked. Raphael nodded with a smile. "Then I will see you around lunch so I can help set up." I turned to Pride. "I will see you tomorrow boy."

* * *

**Surprise! Her boys are horses! Who knew? Oh wait I did. Was it just me or was there a little bit of jealousy in Edward there for a moment? Review and tell me what you think. I have a feeling things are about to turn bad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Woo. I am bushed. but through all odds... chapter 8!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Raphael took the horses back into the barn, and me and Edward started to make our way home. We were just going to walk through the woods.

"So, boyfriend huh?" I asked Edward.

"Yep, I have officially laid claim to you. Your my girl now." He smile my favorite smile.

"Really?" I laughed. Then sighed. "Nikolas is going to be steaming when I get back to the house. He is truly going to flip out." I pulled out another cigarette. I lit it and took a big breath in.

Edward growled. "You need to stop that. It's a bad habit."

I just chuckled and shook my head. "But it's my habit. So bite me." Poor choice of words.

"Oh I think I will." Edward tackled me and began gently nibbling on my neck.

"Hey." I laughed. "Stop that." It tickled. "Hey, you made me drop my cigarette." I groaned. Finally I just pushed him off. He just laughed.

"Well, that cigarette is dead." He smiled victoriously.

I smiled evily and pulled out my whole box. "I have more." I lit a new one.

He grumbled and frowned at me as I blew out more smoke. Then I turned and walk on home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

Nikolas was fuming. He was standing on the porch when me and Edward came up to the house. "Where have you been Bella? You never came back to _any_ of our classes."

"Well." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I uh went to see Raphael. He brought his rodeo up here and he brought my boys with him."

Nikolas sighed and turned toward Edward. "What about him?"

"I followed her. I saw her run off and followed he to see this Raphael guy. Too country for my taste, but he seems to be a friend of hers so..." He let the sentence fall.

Nikolas growled. I could feel the tension. So I had to break it. "Um, Edward, I will see you at school tomorrow?"

Edward smiled. "Of course Bella." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Nikolas growled while I blushed. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't kiss my girl? Bye Bella."

Edward ran off. Nikolas was red. But not from embarrassment, from anger. "Boyfriend!?"

I don't know why but I found this hilarious. I started laughing. He just gawked at me. I kept laughing as I walked around him and into the house.

"Bella, where are you going?!" He yelled. "I am not done with you!"

I just went right into the back yard. I didn't expect to see my Dad out there chopping fire wood. I stopped dead in my tracks. Nikolas came up behind me, not noticing my dad.

"Bella, you are insane!" He yelled.

I turned and shushed him.

"No, you do not shush me. How long have you been going out with him? Hmm? Have you been going out with him for a while now? Oh, I bet you and him have been at it for years?"

That drew the line. He was just yelling random things at me now. And I wasn't going to take it. "What?! Nikolas your yelling about things that aren't even true!"

"Aren't even true?"

Dad turned to us. "Is there a problem kids?" He asked.

"Dad everything is fine." I tried to end the argument.

"No everything is not fine!" Nikolas yelled. "Bella, your the one not telling the truth! You've been lying to your Dad for a while now."

"Lying?" Charlie came to my side. "What does he mean Bella?"

"Nothing Dad."

"Nothing! Liar!" Nikolas growled. Charlie took a step back when he heard the animalistic sound. "Show him or I will."

And he would do it too. This was not good. "Nikolas, think about what your saying."

Naturally, he didn't listen. He just pushed his way past me and into the back yard. He ripped his clothes off, which wasn't really necessary, but he did it anyway. "You want to know the truth Charlie. The truth about your little girl. I'll show you the truth. Just remember that me and her have the same blood. She is my birth sister."

"NO!" I cried out. But it was too late.

Nikolas phased. Right there in front of my Dad. His giant white wolf stood over both of us. Charlie's face went full on white. He shook as he reached for his gun that wasn't holstered on his hip.

"Dad, calm down." I tried to calm the old man before he had a heart attack.

He just turned to me. "Bella, y-y-your l-l-like him?"

"Dad, I..."

"Are you?" He asked in a sterner voice.

"Yes Dad I am, but that doesn't matter."

"Your a monster like him?!" He almost yelled.

"dad, I'm still your baby girl. Remember, you told me so." I took a step toward him.

He jumped back away from me. "Dad?"

"Y-you stay a-away from me!" He said.

"But, Daddy..." I moved toward him again.

"NO! You and your brother stay away from me! I want you out of my house! I want you and your freak brother GONE!" He yelled. Then he turned and ran back into the house. I heard him locking all the doors and windows.

My heart was crushed. Completely crushed. Nikolas came up in his human for. I turned to him and he looked sad. "Bella, I didn't mean..."

I just burst into tears and ran.

* * *

**Oh My Word! Nikolas has screwed up hasn't he. Where do you think Bella ran off to? Review and tell me. Then find out next chapter. If some one guesses it right, i will post three chapters friday. Good luck!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry it is late, today is my birthday and i was with my family all night. anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was lying in the pasture with Pride. He was grazing next to me as I stared up at the rising sun. I had been out here all night crying, praying, crying, hoping, and then crying some more. I was mad at Nikolas for what he did. He tried many times to call me but I never picked up. I know he was trying to apologize for his mistake, but this time he went too far in his anger. My heart was hurting. From the loss of the only Dad I ever knew.

I had tried multiple times to call Charlie. But every time it ended the same.

_Ring. Ring. _"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me..."

_Click_.

I sighed. Now I was alone. I wasn't going back to Nikolas. Not after what he did. I was lost now. Not sure what to do with my life. I just had to do what I always do in times like these. I just have to live through the pain.

Something nudged my head. I looked up to see Pride's nose. I gave him a sad smile and patted his nose. "What am I going to do now Pride?"

Pride let out a burst of air through his lips. I leaned up slightly and kissed his nose. He gave his mighty head a shake. I sighed. "I don't know either boy."

My phone buzzed in my pocket for the thousandth time. I pulled it out. It was a text from Nikolas.

**Bella, I am so sorry for the stupid thing I did. Please call me.**

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Then I stood up and moved to the far end of the pasture. There were some trees here. I laid down near the base and tried to get comfortable. I needed some sleep, but no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get comfortable. That is, until Pride came over and squeezed himself between me and the tree. Once he had his legs tucked under him, his nudged me with his nose again.

I smiled at my pride and joy as I leaned back and relaxed against his warm body. I knew he couldn't stay down long. His organs would be all squished together. So I made used of the little time he offered me. I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep listening to the soft rhythm of his heart beat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I woke up, however, on something cold and hard. I opened my eyes only to see that instead of lying on my black horse, I was lying on a black shirt. There was no heart beat. Nothing but cold stone. I lifted my self up off of the hard surface only to find Edward's face staring back up at me. I had somehow ended up lying on his chest.

I looked around for my horse, making sure he was okay. He was grazing nearby. I smiled, happy to see he wasn't down too long. Then I focused my attention on Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well." He began, sitting up. "I waited for you in the parking lot at school, but when your Mustang pulled up and Nikolas got out, I started to wonder. He came up to me and I asked where you were. He looked at me like I had done something wrong, but then just started to cry. He said he didn't know, but if I saw you, to tell you he was looking for you.

"So I immediately went to Alice, to see if she could see you. She said no, that your future had disappeared. I took that as bad and set out to find you. I checked your house first. Charlie seemed very timid about opening the door till he saw it was me. I asked him if you were home and he just closed the door and told me to go away. So then I checked the forest, since it is your favorite place to hide. When I didn't find you there, I came here.

" I spotted you lying on your horse... Pride isn't it? Anyway, so once I saw you were okay, I ran home and got some things. Then came back here. I could tell Pride was getting a bit uncomfortable, so I decided to take his place. You've been sleeping for a good three hours."

I just looked at the ground. I noticed my phone lying next to him. He saw me looking at it and handed it to me. "Nikolas has been calling and texting you like crazy. I didn't answer."

I just looked through my calls. None from Charlie. I felt a fresh tear fall down my face. Edward saw it too.

"Oh, Bella. Something happened, didn't it?"

I just wiped my eyes and looked at Pride. Edward sighed.

"Well, here." I turned to look at him. He had pulled a back pack from around the tree and put it in his lap. He opened it up. "I figured you might be a bit hungry so I had Esme, my mom, make a couple of sandwiches for you." He pulled them out and handed them to me. Followed by a bottle of water and an apple.

I took them since I was pretty hungry. I bit into the first sandwich. It was delicious. Better than I could ever make.

"Mmmm." I swallowed down the first sandwich. "That was really good. For a family that doesn't eat food, your mom sure can make a sandwich."

He smiled and offered me the apple. I looked at it not quite sure what to do. "My mom always cut my apples into wedges for me. I am spoiled like that." I reached for the apple.

He just smiled bigger and pulled it out of reach. "Then I better not mess up all her hard work." He reached into his bag and pulled out a pocket knife. As I started on the other sandwiches, I watched him as he cut and peeled the apple for me. By the time he was done, I had finished the sandwiches.

When he again offered the apple, now in slices, I gladly accepted. I bit into the first slice and did a low howl. Pride came trotting over.

"I always share my food with Pride when I eat near him." I said feeding the horse a slice of apple. Then I took one and offered some slices to Edward. "Here, you want to feed him some?"

Edward took the slices and offered one to Pride. Pride carefully took the apple from Edward on by one, till there was none left. Edward patted the horses cheek. "I think he likes me." Edward smiled.

"Good, because he is very stubborn and protective of me. I am surprised he let you near me to begin with. That was a first for him." I gulped down some water.

"It's because he knows I won't hurt you. He trusts his instincts." Edward watched after my horse as Pride walked away to play with his big bounce ball.

"He loves that ball too. Best money I ever spent." I laughed as Pride began kicking and tossing it around.

Edward turned to look at me. He gave me a sad smile. "Bella, will you tell me why you were sleeping in a pasture, why your brother doesn't know where you are, and why Charlie turned white when I mentioned you?"

I sighed as I felt my heart throb. "Do I have to?"

"No, I won't make you if you don't want to tell me. But if you want to, I am right here." He pulled me into a hug.

"Edward, I lost the only family I had left yesterday."

* * *

**So, looks like things are getting deep. Tell me what you guys think. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: what could happen next. Her we go...**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, why don't we go to my house? You can tell me everything there. My parents really want to meet you." Edward asked me.

I nodded and he lifted me to my feet. I patted Pride goodbye and let Edward carry me to his silver Volvo. He put me into the passenger's seat. The whole way to his house, he was quiet. I just stared out my window till I felt the car pull off on another road. It was the longest driveway there was. But when we pulled up to his house, I was in awe. It was beautiful.

Edward got out and flashed to my side. He opened my door. I climbed out and took his extended hand. We went up a flight of stairs and into the spacious house. The living room was super big. He motioned for me to sit down. So I sat on the long sofa.

"Edward, who is this?" I hear a female voice say.

I turned and saw a man and a woman. Obviously Edward's parents.

"Bella, this is my adopted mom, Esme. And my adopted dad, Carlisle. Carlisle works here at the hospital in Forks." He looked over to his parents. "Esme, Carlisle, this is Bella Swan. The girl I was telling you about."

Esme smiled and came over. "It is so nice to meet you Bella. I hope you enjoyed the sandwiches."

I nodded. "Yes, thank you. I liked them very much."

"Mom, dad, if you guys could..." The front door opened and the rest of the family came walking in. As soon as they saw me, the stopped.

"Bella." Alice came over and hugged me. "Why weren't you at school today?"

"I...uh..." I didn't know how to go about answering her. Thankfully Edward did.

Edward pushed Alice away. "Alice, she was just about to tell me what happened."

Everyone sat down. I looked around at everyone, then to Edward. He just shrugged. "They are going to hear it no matter where they are in the house."

I nodded again and took a deep breath. "Well, it all started yesterday after you left. Nikolas was furious because you said you were my boyfriend. So he started yelling at me. I wasn't going to listen to him yelling at me so I went into the back yard. I was going to go for a run. But Charlie was out there. So I stopped.

"That didn't stop Nikolas. He just kept yelling about me not telling the truth. I had no idea what he was talking about. So I tried to shut him up. Instead, he started yelling at me about lying to Charlie. That got dads attention. Charlie asked about what I was lying about. I of course tried to defuse the situation. But again Nikolas didn't care. Instead he said he would show Charlie what I was not telling him. He phased in front of Charlie. Charlie freaked out. I thought he was going to have a heart attack. So I tried to hug him and calm him down. He called me a freak and told me to get out.

"So I went to the one place where I could cry in peace. To the one person I could cry to. I went to Pride."

Edward pulled me close. "I can't believe that Nikolas did that."

Emmett stood up. "I'll give that mutt a piece of my mind." He cracked his knuckles.

"No Emmett, we don't need a confrontation with the wolves. We have a treaty to keep." Esme scolded the bear like man.

Emmett sighed. I just sighed and leaned into Edward's chest. He kept me close as the others talked. Finally I got tired of listening to the others talking so I got up and went outside to sit on the porch. Edward came out and sat next to me.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" He asked with my favorite smile on his lips.

"All this stuff, plus the fact that as soon as the rodeo is over, I will have to say goodbye to my boys. And Pride, he only lets me ride him. He bucks everyone else off. With out me, he won't get enough exercise." I looked up at Edward with tear filled eyes. "I just lost my family. I don't want to lose Pride too."

I broke down and cried into his chest.

"Don't worry Bella, you have a family right here. We will be here for you. Don't cry my sweet." He petted the back of my head. "You can stay here as long as you like. I will take you to get your stuff later. For now, why don't you go take a nap."

A nap sounded good. I let him pick me up and carry me to a pure golden room. He laid me down on the large plush bed, and I instantly I fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

I woke around three. Alone. I got up and stretched. My phone fell. I opened it and found four new messages. All from Nikolas.

First: **Bella, please tell me where you are.**

Second: **I am soooo sorry sis. Please call me.**

Third: **Guess I really screwed up this time.**

Fourth: **I will be waiting for your call. Just please call me.**

I just closed the phone. He should have thought his actions through before he did them. I stood and headed down the stairs to the living room. I saw Edward and Jasper over by the computer. They were talking in low voices. I was about to say something when Esme spotted me.

"Bella, your awake. Would you like something to eat."

I _was_ hungry. "Yes, I would love something to eat."

She smiled and led me to the kitchen. I looked over to find Edward logging off of the computer. He handed Jasper a piece of paper and Jasper left. Edward came and sat next to me at the bar in the kitchen.

"I hope you have slept well." He said running his hands through my hair.

"Yeah. I slept okay."

"While you slept, I took the liberty to get all your stuff from your house. Everything is up stairs in my room."

I smiled at him. That made me happy. I really didn't want to face Charlie's rejection. Plus, if Nikolas was there, he would follow me to my hiding place. So at least I didn't have to do that.

"Also Raphael called. He said he wanted you to come look over the bulls. I told him no."

Esme put a freshly cooked steak in front of me. I took a bite and I chewed and swallowed. "You told him no."

"Yes. I am not okay with you riding around the bulls. Why would I let you look them over."

I chewed the next piece and swallowed. "Edward, just because you proclaimed that I am your girl, doesn't mean you can decide what I can and cannot do. I will herd in that rodeo. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

* * *

**Bella is brave isn't she. And of course Edward has to attempt to stop her from doing something stupid. And it wouldn't be a story if she didn't do that something right. REVIEW! Pretty please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Think my story is good so far? You are right. But it is getting better... I told you it was slow at first. Now it's going to get more awesome. Starting now...**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

The rodeo was packed. You would never have guessed it. It had people from all Washington. It amazed me. The clowns were out there getting everyone ready for the show. I lite a cigarette. The rodeo would be here for a few days. We, or at least Raphael, didn't expect there would be many entries. But people signed up for all kinds of stuff.

I wasn't signed up for anything this time. I wanted to barrel race, but I wasn't in the mood. So I stuck to the herding. I had to make sure the broncos and bulls got back through the gate and safely into their pin. Pride was the bravest off all my horses. So naturally I was using him.

"Are ya ready?" Raphael came riding up on his bay horse Tex.

"Yep." I said with a puff of smoke. I dropped my cigarette onto the ground and stomped it out with my boot. Since I was in the rodeo, I had to dress the part. I had on my dark blue jeans and a blue plaid button up shirt.

"Oh, we have one more herder." Raphael said. "He is in the barn getting ready."

"Really?" I groaned. "I don't need any help. You know that."

Raphael pulled out a wad of cash. "Five hundred bucks says he is helping you." He moved Tex out into the ring.

I watched the barn. It had been three days since I woke up in Edward's bed. I was on edge and I wasn't about to let this guy run all over me. That is until Edward came trotting out of the barn astride a thick muscular Warlander horse. He came to a stop next to me. He looked devilishly handsome in his blue jeans, red flannel shirt, and cowboy hat and boots.

"Well? What do you think?" He said holding his arms out.

For a moment, I couldn't speak. But only for a moment. "You look nice. But why did you pay off Raphael to help me herd?"

"Simple my love. You said that there was no way to stopping you from herding, so I did the next best thing. I decided to join you."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I can take care of myself. Besides I have done this a million times before."

"Then we won't have a problem."

I just decided to drop it. So I moved on to something else to talk about. His horse.

"I've never seen this horse before. When did Raphael get it?" I asked looking the dark brown horse over.

"Actually, he is mine." Edward patted the horses neck. "Isn't he beautiful."

"He's yours?" I asked him. "How did you get him?"

"I bought him off line. Jasper went and picked him up three days ago." He smiled proudly.

"He is a fine animal." I walked around the horse. "Where are you keeping him? You need more than just a house for a horse you know."

"He lives in a newly built stable block in our back yard." He looked over at Pride. "When you said you didn't want to lose your horses, I took the liberty to have a stable built. Now you can move your horses into the stable and you can come ride them and everything."

I didn't know what to do. What to say. "Edward, I... thank you isn't enough."

Edward looked out toward the ring and smiles my favorite smile. "Right now we have a show to do."

I mounted Pride and together we moved into the ring. Raphael announced the first event. I looked over at Edward's mount. "What's his name?"

"War. His name is War."

Powerful. Like the horse. Or the man riding him.

"Now let's get this thing started. Gentlemen man your broncos." Raph yelled out.

The first man lasted all of two seconds before he hit the ground. "Watch and learn." I moved Pride forward into the ring. Coming up on the horses side, I herded the horse back toward the gate. Two men closed the gate behind the horse. I returned back to Edward's side.

"Impressive." He clapped.

Edward too the next one. I scanned the crowd. I could see Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Quil. Sitting just behind them was Nikolas. He wore a smudged white shirt, ripped up blue jeans, and he had bags under his eye. When he spotted me, he smiled weakly and waved. I just turned my head away.

Me and Edward rotated as the riders go down on after the other. It was going great until the last rider. The horse jumped out of the gate and instantly bucked the rider off. I charged out after it. The horse started trying to stomp on the rider. But when it saw me coming, he ran.

I sped Pride up . I had my rope in hand as we got closer to the horse. But right when I got close enough to try and rope him, He made a sharp turn and charged back toward the rider. I knew I had to stop it. Edward wouldn't reach the horse in time to stop it. So I did what I had to do.

I tapped Pride's flank with the heel of my right foot. Pride sped up. As we got closer, I removed my feet from the stirrups. Once we were beside it, I jumped. I managed to loop the rope around the horses nose and pull it tight as I landed on it's back. I yanked hard on the rope. The horse slowed slightly but not enough. It was twisting and moving, trying to get me off. But he was still aimed right at the rider.

Time for plan b. I grabbed two handfuls of the horses main and tightened my legs around it. Once I felt secure, I whistled. Pride picked up the signal and instantly knew what I wanted him to do. Pride sped up more and slammed hard into the broncos side, pinning my leg in the process. But, the bronco went right, and missed the rider. But I wasn't done yet.

The horse bucked wildly. It thrashed and kicked, trying to dislodge me from it's back. My leg screamed in pain. It wasn't broken, but it hurt. I held fast until finally the horse stilled. My heart was racing. I was panting hard. Everything was quiet. I was shaking badly. I felt numb.

Raphael and Edward were both galloping toward me. Edward jumped off his still moving horse and came over to me. Raphael collected the broncos rope. I released my grip just in time to fall into Edward's arms.

"Carry her to the barn." I heard Raphael instruct Edward.

Suddenly I was moving. I could see Pride following us as Edward moved toward the barn. Then I heard it. The crowd began to stand up and clap as I was carried across the field. Then... nothing.

* * *

**How is it? I really value my reader's input. Please review and let me know how i am doing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know this chapter is a bit short but it is a key one. Why... well lets just say Pride is special. Listen well when they begin to talk about him. Try to guess what makes him so special.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. The first thing I noticed was Carlisle and Edward were both looking down at me. I smiled at them both. Carlisle returned the favor. Edward did not.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" He growled.

Carlisle pushed his son away. "Edward, not now." He focused on me. "Bella, how do you feel?"

My head was heavy and I felt dizzy. "I need a smoke." I tried to sit up.

"Easy there. Not too fast." Carlisle helped me up.

I pointed to my bag over in the corner. Carlisle gladly went over and brought it back to me. I opened it and pulled out a pack of Camels. I opened the pack and pulled a cigarette out with my teeth. Carlisle frowned when I lite it. I inhaled deeply and sighed, releasing the smoke.

"There, that's better." My leg chose then to throb. I let out a small yelp at the pain.

"Ah, yes. Bella, from what I can tell, you leg isn't broken. But you might have some muscle damage. I am putting you on bed rest. Don't be on it too much."

I coughed out my breath of smoke. "Bed rest?! But I have to help with the bulls tomorrow."

Carlisle shook his head. "Sorry Bella, but having your leg slammed between two massive horses isn't good. Your lucky it isn't broken."

I mumbled under my breath about doing it anyway. Edward heard, "No Bella. You are getting that bed rest even if I have to tie you down."

I sighed. "Well, can I at least rest in the pasture with Pride. Pride is alright isn't he?"

Raphael came up at that moment. "Pride is fine. Just a little figidity because he doesn't know where you are. But there is some one who wants to see you."

I nodded hoping it wasn't Nikolas. "If it's Nikolas, don't let him in."

Edward shook his head. "I turned him down three time already."

Raphael came back with the fallen rider and his wife and two little kids. A boy and a girl. They came right up to me.

"Ma'am, thank you greatly for what you did out there." The man said removing his hat.

"Yes, thank you so much. You saved my husbands life." The wife said. She leaned down and hoisted up her kids. "Tell her what you wanted to say."

The little boy extended his hand. "Thanks for helping Dad. When I start riding, will you help me too?"

I smiled and took the boys hand. "It would be an honor."

The little girl climbed off her mother and crawled up onto my cot. She threw her arms around me and hugged me. "Thank you for saving Daddy's life nice lady." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and reached for her dad.

I felt a tear go down my face.

"That's quite a horse you have there. He is very well trained." The man complemented me.

"Pride thinks on his own. I just give him a signal and he always seems to know what I want him to do." I shrugged.

"Well, thanks again. If there is anything we can do to repay you..."

I held up my hand. "No need. I was happy to help a cowboy in need."

They thanked me again before heading out of the barn. Edward came up to my side. "Nikolas is back. Do you want to see him? It has been a good four days since you two talked."

I looked down at my leg. Better if I just got it over with. "Fine. Let him in."

Edward disappeared, then returned later with a tired looking Nikolas. "Bella." Nikolas breathed a sigh of relief. "I am so glad your okay. When I saw you go down, I panicked. Edward wouldn't let me come see you until you said it was okay. I've missed you."

"Yeah." Was all I could say. I took another puff from the cigarette.

Nikolas laughed weakly. "Figures you would be smoking."

I just looked at my leg. "What do you want?" I said coldly.

He seemed to flinch at my words but recovered. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for screwing all this up. What with Charlie and all. I wasn't thinking. I've lost so much sleep because every time I close my eyes, I see the hurt on your face because of what I caused. I am so sorry Bella. Will you ever forgive me?"

I looked at Carlisle. "Nikolas, I don't know if I can right now. I mean you took my dad away from me. He was all I had left besides you. Now... It will take some time."

Nikolas's face fell. "I understand."

"Where are you staying right now?"

"I am bunking with Jacob. He snores. Bad." We both laughed dryly. "Well, I guess I will go. Can we at least text? You know, keep track of each other. I just got my sister back."

I closed my eyes. "Okay. But not calling and no coming to see me unless I say otherwise."

Nikolas nodded. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I love you little sister." And with that, he left.

A loud crash and a curse word from Raphael came from no where. Then Pride came trotting around the corner. He walked right up to me. I grabbed the massive horses neck. "Come on boy, lets finish this rodeo."

I managed to pull myself up into the saddle despite my legs protests. Edward went to protest but I threw my cigarette butt at him. "Put that out for me will ya." I yelled as I rode out into the ring.

As soon as I made it out, the entire rodeo went wild with cheers and clapping. Raphael came riding up next to me.

"They have all been asking for you." He stopped Tex right next to Pride. "I always knew you were the best."

* * *

**Okay so i gave you all i could on Pride without giving away anything. Review and tell me what you think makes Pride so special and find out in a few chapters. If you review and i like what you thought, i might use your reason instead of mine. So make them good. Love ya guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Because I got a review (Which I love to receive) asking me to post more asap, and because that review has made me soooo happy, I have decided to post an extra chapter today instead of tomorrow. Keep the reviews coming. :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I sighed from my place in Edwards arms. Raphael finished loading his last bull. He turned back toward me and the Cullen family. Jasper had hold of Pride, Apollo. Legacy, and Antares all loaded up in my new trailer. He was about to load up Danubian when Raphael stopped him.

"Bella, please hear me out on this okay." Raphael said with his hands together in front of him pleadingly.

I squirmed in Edwards arms, grunting when the torn muscles in my leg pulled. I was still on bed rest according to Carlisle. Edward wouldn't let me out of his sight. He wouldn't even even let me walk on my own.

"I don't know the next time I can come back up here. "He went over to Danubian. "I've wanted to offer this to you for some time. I've wanted Danubian for a long time." He took a breath and I could guess what was coming next. "I will give you $35,000 dollars cash for him."

I looked at Danubian. My Danubian. My sweet tame horse. "I... I don't know Raph."

"Okay. I know how special this horse is. So how about... $40,000 dollars. Please Bella." Raphael patted Danubian. "I'll take good care of him."

I looked up at Edward. He smiled down at me reassuringly. Finally, I made up my mind. "Okay." I really didn't need more than one horse. "Just take good care of him for me."

Raphael smiled a huge smile. "Thank you Bella. Rico, take care of Danubian."

A man pulled a sparkly new trailer around. Jasper handed off Danubian. I patted Edwards chest. He carried me over to Danubian. I hugged the horses neck. "Bye buddy. Take good care of Raphael. We all know he needs it."

Rico took Danubian and led him to an empty trailer. I waved good bye to my friend.

"Since I only have $35,000 in cash, how about I wire you the money to your bank account." Raphael asked me.

"That's fine Raph. But wire 10,000 of it to my mom okay."

"Sure thing doll. See ya around." Raphael climbed up into his truck and off they went.

"Well that was depressing." I sighed into Edward's chest.

Alice laughed. "Yes, but at least you still have your other horses."

I looked at Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. Now was as good a time as any. "Actually, truth be told, I don't need more than one."

Edward looked puzzled. Emmett smiled. "To the glue factory?"

I frowned. Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Not the time Emmett." Edward growled.

I put my hand up for silence. "Anyway. So I have decided. Here." I pulled out three envelopes. "I had planned to do this and just keep Pride and Danubian. But since Raphael has Danubian..." I handed one envelope to Alice, one to Rosalie, and one to Esme.

They looked at each other with confusion. Then Alice motioned for Esme to go first. Esme opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. As she read it, her lips formed into a smile. "Bella, I don't know what to say."

"What is it dear?" Carlisle asked his wife.

"Carlisle, Bella just gave me the transfer paper for Legacy." She showed Carlisle her paper.

Carlisle smiled. "That was very kind of you."

"All you need to do is sign it." I turned to Alice and Rosalie. "Alice you get Antares. Rosalie you get Apollo."

Emmett frowned. "What about me?"

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. "You ,Emmett, get to clean the stables." I laughed.

Everyone else laughed as Emmett grumbled. Edward hugged me close to the chest. It jostled my leg. I moaned in pain. Edwards expression turned serious.

"We should get you home." He carried me toward his car. "It's about lunch time."

I rolled my eyes and let Edward carry me to the car. When we got back to his house. Edwards carried mi inside and put me on the couch. "I'll get you some food. How about chicken."

"That sounds good." I agreed.

"I will make some chicken." He walked into the kitchen.

I looked out the window. Standing slowly, making sure to favor my bad leg, I limped over to the full wall windows. I watched as the horses were let loose into the new pasture. Pride galloped proudly. Just over the horizon you could see storm clouds forming.

Emmett came into the room. He moved next to me. "Hey Bella, you shouldn't be up. Edward is going to freak out."

I smiled. "There is a lot of stuff I shouldn't be doing." I pulled out a cigarette pack. After putting a butt in my mouth, I patted my pockets for my lighter. It wasn't there. "Emmett, you got a lite?"

He shook his head with a smile. "Sorry, no lighter."

I looked around. There had to be something to lite this thing with. The smell of chicken hit my nose. It smelled yummy. I bet I could use the stove to lite it. I limped into the kitchen. Edward spotted me. "Bella, what are you doing up?!" He asked sharply.

"I needed a lite." I moved the pan off the eye of the electric stove. I stuck my cigarette to it and lit it. I sighed in relief as my lungs filled with the smoke.

Edward frowned at me. "I told you you need to stop smoking."

I exhaled. "I said I would not stop."

He growled. I growled back. We glared at each other till he smiled and went back to his cooking. I didn't know why but that smile did not sit well with me. But I ignored it and limped back into the living room to beat Emmett at video games.

* * *

**Well there it is. Remember, reviews lets me know you want more. You guys wanting more makes me happy. When i am happy, I write more. And when i write more... you get the idea. Review XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter is here. This chapter is the big turn everyone has been waiting for. This chapter sets up everything t come. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

A howl pierced the night air. I shot up in Edward's bed. Edward shifted next to me.

"Don't worry about it Bella." He said putting his nose to the back of my neck. "Relax and go back to sleep."

I listened. Another howl came. Calling out. For help! I jumped up and phased then and there. My leg screamed in protest. I yelped for a second before I put the pain behind me.

"Bella! Change back love." Edward spoke to me.

I shook my massive head. Then I bust the bedroom door down. I could hear Edward calling after me as I ran through the living room and out through the glass windows.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

Bella smashed through the window and ran off into the forest. I heard her yelp in pain earlier so I know she still hurts.

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle came running down the stairs.

"Some wolf howled. She heard it and ran off in a hurry. I'm going to go after her." I went to move out the window, but Esme appeared and stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward she is running onto the wolf's land. You can't go after her." She said to me.

I turned and hugged her tight. "I don't care. I need to catch her. She is still in pain and if something is wrong then she might need me."

I patted Carlisle on the shoulder and jumped out the window. I caught her scent and followed it through the forest. I sent my mind out. But no matter how much I tried to get a read on her mind, I couldn't reach it. It was truly frustrating. I did pick up on other thoughts. And their owner was coming right at me. I skidded to a stop and ducked as a giant sand colored wolf came flying over my head.

"Seth? What is going on?" I asked the huffing wolf.

_Trouble. I was sent to intercept you. Why are you on our lands? _Seth thought to me.

"I am following Bella. She's still hurt from the rodeo."

Seth's face relaxed. _A vampire attack. Collin is hurt badly. I was on my way to help out._

"Lead the way."

Seth turned and ran south. I followed at his side. We traveled a good distance till we hit the woods close to the beach. What I saw when we got there made me sick. Collin was laying on his back. All four of his legs were broken at odd angles. Blood dripped from his neck.

Paul noticed me. He growled at me which got Sam's attention. Sam turned to me. _Your trespassing. Leave Cullen! Or you will pay the price._

"I'm not going anywhere." I stated sternly. I wasn't leaving without Bella.

_Then you will die._ He bared his fangs and was about to pounce when Sam stopped. I listened to his thoughts carefully and felt myself relax when I heard her voice in his thoughts.

_Sam, he's with me. _Bella's thoughts echoed through Sam's head.

Bella came up to my side. Her beautiful black faded silver fur glistened in the moon light. Sam looked between Bella and me but finally nodded. I looked up at Bella. But she paid me no attention.

_What happened Sam? _Her voice flowed through Sam's head again.

_Vampires. They ambushed poor Collin on patrol. _Sam replied. He was about to say something else but something caught everyone's attention.

Nikolas came trotting up to the group with something hanging out of his mouth. He dropped the load in front on Bella. It was a vampire. _Looking for him? I ran into a group of five of the leeches on my way over here. I was able to catch this one._

Bella looked at the vampire who was now trying to scramble away. She slammed her right paw onto his back, pinning him there. She used her nose to flip him over onto his back. Then she pinned him with her paw again. Now he was facing us all.

"What's your name?" I asked the rouge.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He spat in reply.

Sam nodded to Bella and Bella put more pressure on him. She sank her teeth into his left leg and yanked. He roared as his leg came off.

"Let's try this again. What is your name?" I asked in a sharper tone.

"A- Aiden Ross." He grunted.

"Why are you here Aiden?" Sam asked now in his human form, clad in shorts.

"We were sent here to check things out." Aiden grunted.

"By who?" I asked kneeling next to him.

Aiden just laughed. Bella took off his right leg. His laughs quickly turned to screams. "The leader of the Horde."

"That doesn't answer my question!" I said standing up to land a blow the side of his head with my foot.

_Wait._ Leah spoke up. _What is the Horde?_

_Yeah, what?_ Embry asked next.

_Just the name gives me the chills. _Brandy shivered.

"The Horde is a league of vampires that believe humans are sub creatures that only live to serve them as slaves." I explained. "Shifters such as yourselves, they either use as manual labor animals or they kill you and wear your skin."

All the wolves cringed. _So what kind of manual labor exactly?_ Jacob asked.

"Well, what ever they want you to do. They created these collars that they us to control how a shifter shifts. They can make you stay in you animal form or keep you in human form. They can use you for sex if they want. Or have you work as a horse would. Or make you cook and clean. Or rent you out for money. You name it." I said lowly. I didn't like the ideas any more than they did.

_That is sick._ Leah gagged.

_Leave it to the leeches. _Quil growled.

Aiden laughed. "That's right. We will rule this world. We were going to skin that one when he sounded the alarm." Aiden tossed a look at the writhing Collin.

Bella roared into the sky. All the wolves, even Sam, cringed away from her. I could feel the power rolling off of her. I could hear her thoughts through Nikolas's head.

_This is an OUTRAGE! I will not allow this to happen! Nikolas, ask Edward to get their location out of him!_ She looked at me.

Nikolas turned his head to me. I held up my hand. "I can hear Bella through your head. I got it." I focused my attention back to Aiden. "Where is the Horde hideout?"

Aiden sneered. "Like I would tell you that. Maximus would do a lot worse than tear me apart."

_Maximus? _Leah asked in confusion.

_He must be the leader of the Horde. _Jacob nodded toward Aiden.

"Maximus huh?" I patted Bella's neck. "Where is he?" I pushed.

" I will not answer." Aiden grunted.

Bella ripped off one of his arms. Aiden roared in pain.

"Why are you being difficult? Just answer the question and you'll live!" Sam yelled.

"I would rather die then go back as an informant." Aiden spat.

Bella took off his other arm.

"Speak leech!" Sam roared loudly.

Aiden smiled as he panted. "I do have a message I was to deliver to you if we were caught. Maximus says the Horde is rising. We will enslave all non vampires. Our numbers are growing. Soon, we will act. And no shifter, witch, demon, or even human will be safe from our wrath!" He laughed and laughed hysterically.

* * *

**...Well? Review and let me know how you like it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry this is late. College is hectic.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella was suddenly human. She pulled her lighter from her pants pocket. She tossed it to Sam. "Burn the arms and legs. Jacob, go get the biggest box you can and bring it to me."

Sam started burning the vampires limbs. Jacob ran off and soon returned with a big box. Bella hefted up Aiden's torso. "I have a message for Maximus. You tell him that the Alloris has returned." She threw a wide eyed Aiden into the box. "Jacob, seal him up and drop him off in town. Those four are still around somewhere. They will come pick up their friend." Jacob nodded and went at his task.

"Take Paul and Brady with you." Sam instructed.

Bella limped over to Collin. "Is there any way to make him phase back?"

"We could always force phase him." Quil suggested.

"That's painful you moron." Leah snapped.

Embry came over to Bella. "It could still be the only way."

Sam nodded. I turned my back and pulled out my phone. I called Alice.

"Edward! Your okay! I couldn't see you past those dogs." Alice cheered.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, I need to speak with Carlisle." I could hear the phone being passed around.

Carlisle's voice came out of the phone. "Yes, what is it Edward?"

"Carlisle one of the wolves is badly hurt. Plus I need to talk to the family. Can you come help?"

"I will help if they allow me." He replied.

I turned to Sam. "Carlisle is willing to help Collin. He has obviously been bitten. He needs medical help."

Sam looked at Collin. "Fine. But only Carlisle." He looked closely at Collin.

"Carlisle." I spoke through the phone. "Sam will allow you and only you to come."

"I am on my way." The line went dead.

I put my phone back into my pants pocket. I went over to Bella. She was sweating badly. I looked down at her injured leg. She had it bent, kneeling on it. I could tell she was in pain. But Bella was too focused on calming Collin.

"Okay. On three Sam." She said petting Collins dark brown nose. "One...Two... Three!"

Sam pushed the heel of his hand hard into the side of Collin's neck. Collin roared out in pain as his body took it's human form. As soon as his body returned to human, he stopped screaming,

Carlisle showed up a minute later with his medicine bag. He immediately went to Collin's neck. He dipped his finger into Collin's neck wound. All the wolves, minus Bella, stiffened when Carlisle brought his blood covered finger to his mouth to sample the blood.

Carlisle sighed in relief. "No venom has entered his system. I will just set his arms and legs. He will be fine.."

I nodded at to Carlisle. Carlisle looked over at at Bella. She had moved away and was now sitting in front of a tree, leaning against it. She had her injure leg stretched out. Her jaw was clenching and she was shaking.

Carlisle turned to me. "Edward. Take her home. She is in pain and she needs rest."

Sam put his hands on my shoulder. "Agreed. As the Alloris, she is blessed with eminence power and strength. But it comes at a price. When ever she tapes into that strength, it will wipe out all her energy. Take our Alloris home. We can handle it from here."

I walked over to Bella. She opened her eyes to look up at me. "Hey." She whispered. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

Carefully, I lifted my wolf and hugged her close. "Let's get you home."

I started toward the house at an even pace. Poor Bella had so much on her shoulders. Sure she was strong. But after extensive use of that strength, she would weak and feel pain. On top of her already hurt leg. I came to a walk at the house. Alice was at the door when I got there. She opened it. Her eyes went straight to Bella.

_She must be hurting._ Alice thought.

_I can feel her pain._ Jasper cringe away from the feeling.

I nodded.

_Poor little sister._ Emmett thought.

I walked to the stairs. Alice followed me to my room. She came past me and rushed to my bed. She pulled back the covers. I nodded my thanks. Alice smiled softly and disappeared. I laid Bella down gently. I pulled the covers up over her. She must have passed out on our way home. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. And I froze. Her body was colder than normal. That was not good for her. I needed to get more covers for her.

The door to my room opened. Jasper and Emmett entered the room with the blankets from their beds. I smiled as they layered the blankets over Bella. I followed them out. We went down stairs and left Bella to rest.

Carlisle had returned. He was sitting with Esme on the couch. "How is she?"

I shook my head. "Her body is colder than it should be. She passed out on the way here."

Esme frowned. "Poor Bella. She has so much on her."

I snorted sarcastically. "You have no idea."

Esme and everyone but Carlisle looked at me. Carlisle spoke up. "You all know about the Alloris correct?"

Everyone nodded. Carlisle went on. "The Alloris, the peace keeper, the protector, the one who keeps balance, is Bella."

"What?" Emmett's booming voice spoke. "Your telling me that our sweet little Bella is the most powerful being in the world?!"

The Alloris is gifted with great power and strength. However, if she ever uses any of that power, her body becomes fatigued. It completely drains all of her energy. She is left in pain and extremely tired. Every time she uses that power, she will suffer." Carlisle said sadly.

"So, she used that extra power tonight?" Emmett asked.

I nodded.

"Well what happened?" Jasper asked me.

I sighed. "one of the wolves was ambushed by a group of five vampires. Nikolas managed to catch one and bring it back to the scene. Bella held him down while we questioned him. She also ripped off all of his limbs. Come to find out, his name was Aiden Ross."

Alice jumped up. "Aiden Ross?" She asked with a shocked expression on her face. I nodded. "That was the name of that 25 year old man that disappeared in Colorado two months ago."

"Yes, I figured that out as well. But that is not the worst of it." I focused my attention on Carlisle. "Aiden Ross is part of the Horde."

You could see the shock on the entire family's face. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"He had a message to deliver if he was caught. Maximus says to beware. The Horde has returned. And it is growing."

* * *

**Okay so I owe you guys an apology for my late chapter. I am taking five classes this summer and it double the work in half the time. So i am really trying to keep up with you guys. I haven't slept in three days. But i owed you guys so i hope you enjoyed it. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey you guys. How is it going? Are you ready to read more of the story? Well if you are, you came to the right place! Chapter 16 is here! And big surprise for you guys. Finally, Pride's big secret is reviled.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

For the last three days, Bella has been in this odd form of coma. Carlisle talked to Billy but no one could figure out why she wouldn't wake up. Her heart beat had slowed down but not completely stopped. Her breathing was very shallow. But she was alive.

I spent my time trying to stay busy. Most of the time I was caring for War and Pride. But Pride was acting strange. He was sluggish and seemed to be weak and depressed. He wasn't running. I would open his stall and he would just stand there. Normally he bolts out into the pasture before I can get a lead rope on him. I had to fight him to get him out into the pasture and he still just stood there in one spot, looking at the house. He ate very little if at all. It stunned me how he was strong and healthy one day and then weak and sickly the next. If Bella woke up and Pride was sick, it would devastate her. So I had Carlisle contact a friend of his. He works as a vet, even though he is a sorcerer.

Today made day four. I was out riding War around the pasture. I tried everything I could to engage Pride in some kind of activity, but he refused to moved. I gave up and moved War into the stables. I removed his saddle and was getting ready to brush him down when a thought slammed into my head like a brick.

_Edward, she is up. We are in the kitchen. Hurry!_ Alice screamed.

I brushed him down a little too fast and locked him in his stable. As I ran out of the stables and through the pasture, I looked over at Pride. He was neighing loudly while he ran and bucked wildly. I was again stunned by his sudden change, realizing that the vet call was pointless now. He was supposed to arrive today. Oh well, maybe he can explain what was going on with that screwy horse.

I dashed toward the house. When I finally made it into the house, I was attacked by the smell of steak in the kitchen. I walked in to find the whole family lounging around the table as Bella ate her steak. I walked up behind her and snaked my arms around her waist. "Hey."

She swallowed her mouth full of food and spoke. "Hey."

"I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you up. I missed you." I kissed her cheek.

"Me too." She laughed. Then she became serious. "Carlisle says I was out for three bays." She frowned down at her food.

"Yes. You were out for three days."

She ate another bite and swallowed. "That explains why I woke up so hungry."

We talked back and forth for a while. She ate four steaks cooked medium rare and six baked potatoes. Even though I know it is her wolf that requires that kind of food in take, she still said she felt like a pig for eating so much. I told her how Pride was acting funny. So we went outside, only to find that Pride had disappeared. Bella took in a deep breath in to howl but a white Tacoma truck pulled up next to the pasture. A lean man in a white shirt and blue jeans got out.

Carlisle went to greet him. He lead the man over to us. "Everyone, this Michael. He is a sorcerer and works as a vet. He will be helping us."

Emmett smiled. "Why in the world do you work with animals when you are a sorcerer?" Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well, I am a sorcerer yes, however I specialized in communicating with animals. So being a vet seemed to be a good idea." He looked at Bella and his face turned puzzled. "Your not a vampire. What are you?"

Bella stepped up close to him. "Look, I don't care if your the king of the world. Pride is acting funny and you better find out why. Do not worry yourself about what manner of beast I am. Fix my horse or the last thing you will see is me tearing you apart." She growled.

I pulled her back out of the man's face. "Bella, love he is here to help." I turn to Michael. "I am sorry about that. She just really loves this horse."

I listened to his thoughts closely to see if he meant any harm. He just starred at Bella. _I don't understand what this girl is. I sense an animal but the power coming off of her is terrifying. _"Don't worry about it. I completely understand the connection she is feeling to the horse." _She might just kill me. I better tread lightly. _"If you will retrieve the horse." He spoke to Bella.

Bella looked out over the pasture and jumped over the fence. Michael joined her on the other side. Bella cupped her hands around her mouth and howled out. Pride's replying neigh sounded as the stallion came galloping toward us. Michael took a few steps back as Pride thundered toward them. Bella did not move an inch. Pride came to a halt right in front of Bella and lowered his head.

Bella hugged him close to her. "Hey boy." She said kissing the stallions pitch black nose.

Michael came to the front of the horse and put his hand on Prides shoulder. His palm began to glow slightly. A few seconds later he pulled away. He smiled at Bella.

"I haven't seen a horse like this in ages." He patted Pride's neck. _I thought they were all hunted to extinction._

Bella took a step toward him. "Stop playing around and fix my horse!" Pride snorted at the vet, seeming just as angry as she was.

Michael put his hands up in surrender. "I can sense the power in you little one. I do not want any trouble."

"Then stop beating around the bush! Tell me what wrong with my horse!" She went to move forward but Pride put his head in her chest, as if to stop her.

"Easy little one. There is nothing wrong with him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he ever got sick at all." He motioned to Pride. "You see, your horse is a demon."

Bella's face relaxed for a split second, before changing to one of confusion. I was confused too. As was all of my family.

"Let me make it simple. Long ago, when the world was covered in demons that, like today, could blend in with humans, they had special horses. Like them, these horses could blend in with normal horses. However, when the time came, the horses could show their true nature. Over protective of their masters and extremely dangerous, the horses were soon named Shadows. So named because their ferocity shadowed that of their masters." He looked at Bella. "Pride is a Shadow."

Bella was speechless. So Michael continued.

"A Shadow is often born alone in the wild. They may be tamed but the rider never truly receives the horses trust and loyalty. It was rare, but it was know that if a Shadow finds one person that shows bravery and strength, love and caring, then the Shadow will bind it's life to the one being. This bond is permanent and strong. It connects the horse to its master.

"Bella, Pride has bound himself to you. This bond allows him to sense your emotions. He can feel your sadness. He can feel when you are happy. And no matter how much you try to fake a feeling, he can feel what you really feel. You can fool yourself but never Pride. This bond also allows him to share his life force with you. Should you fall fatally ill, he can give you his strength. He can even communicate with you."

"What?" She said in a laughing tone. "Dude you are psycho." She laughed.

Pride snorted and touched his nose to Bella. Suddenly I picked something faint up. And it was slowly growing stronger.

* * *

**Wooh, like you guys have to be totally mind blown. No? Well weither you are or are not, let me know what you think of Pride's surprise. Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. **

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was laughing at the crazy man. He was obviously mental. Pride was special yes, but there was no way he was a demon. But leave it to Pride to prove me wrong.

_Master, it is true._ A weak voice came through my head.

I felt my face drain of blood. I looked at Pride. He was looking right at me.

_Please, do not be frightened._

I took a step back. I didn't know how to react to this. Needless to say, it frightened me.

"Bella?" I heard Emmett ask. "What's wrong?"

"I believe I know." Edward says suddenly next to me. "It is faint but I can hear something going on in Pride's head. He has a block so I don't know what for sure but I believe that Pride has spoke to her." He hugs me.

_I do not trust him. _Pride's eyes pointed to Edward. _He is strange._

I giggle. Pride is calling Edward strange when he was talking to me.

"Bella, what is so funny?" Edward asked.

"Pride thinks your strange." But in all seriousness, I turned to Pride. "What I don't understand is why. Why didn't you tell me all this before?"

_Fear. I was afraid to lose you. Afraid that if I reviled what I truly was, that you would leave me. _Pride moved forward and put his nose over my heart. _I am bound to you._

"But why me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

_From the moment I saw you, I felt how special you were. You are loving and kind to all. You fight for what you believe in and those you love. It was an honor to bond with you. As time passed, I began to love you. _

"Will you at least show me your true form."

_If that is what will make you happy Master._ Pride backed away from me. Then suddenly, he seemed to explode. His white main and tail turned into burning blue flames.

I was in awe.

_I have strength to spare and life to share. I live to protect the one I chose. My master, I will protect you with everything I am._

I walked up to him and lifted my hand, before pulling it away.

_Go ahead. My fire only burns those I want it to burn._

I slowly and carefully ran my hand through the flames. It felt cool to the touch and as smooth as silk. It was amazing.

"Amazing. To see a Shadows true form is truly a rare thing." Michael said. "Well, despite the fact that this is awe inspiring, I do have other calls to make." He lept over the fence and went to Carlisle. Shaking hands with Carlisle he spoke. "Always a pleasure Carlisle." He got into his truck and left.

I was still playing with Pride's main flames. Edward came up to me.

"Pride is special love. I am glad you have him around. More protection for you." He kissed my neck.

_I do not like him. But I will stay with you. _Pride shook his main as it turned back to his normal white hair.

"If he touched your flames, would you burn him?" I asked my Pride with a smile.

_Yes._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

Bella was about to hate me. And I mean really hate me. Like kill me hate me. She might even let Pride do it. But no matter how much she hated me, it could not be avoided. She brought this on herself.

For the past month, Bella has been working non stop. She coordinated with the wolf pack so she could help run patrols. She took the all night shifts, as well as running a day patrol as well. After that she runs a quick patrol around the city before coming home for a few two hours. When she came home, she ate, cared for Pride, worked out, then left to start her night patrols.

She was exhausted. She had dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Even Pride could see this was not good for her. I believe that Pride was giving her a little extra boost every chance he got. But I wasn't the only one. Jacob saw it. Sam saw it. Esme, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle saw it too. Carlisle advised me that this wasn't good for her and eventually she would pass out from over exertion.

He told me that a month ago. I tried to talk to her. I tried to stop her. But nothing was working. I had hit a dead end. Then one person gave me incentive. Nikolas. Yesterday, he came to fuss at me.

"Look leech, my sister is running herself to death. You claim to be her boyfriend. So do something. You are supposed to take care of her. If you do not do something to stop all of this, I will personally tear you apart."

So, even though I would beat him in that fight, he was right. I am her boyfriend. I need to take care of her. So I called up Michael. His wife was a witch and was happy to make me a collar that I could put on her. It was metal and I was the only one who could remove it. All I had to do is put it on her. She is so going to hate me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bella's POV**

I had just finished taking care of Pride. He had just finished tell me I need to take it easy. I told him I would try. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. Turning to the house, I ran up the steps and inside. My muscles groaned. I ignored them like I have done all week. I had 45 minutes to get a workout done because I putted around with caring for Pride instead of doing it and going.

Edward was there at the door to greet me. But instead of just following me, he stopped me. "Bella, we need to talk."

"No time. You can speak while I work out." I tried to pull my arm out of his grip. I failed.

"Bella, we need to talk about you. Now." He stated more strictly.

I turned around. "What about me Edward?"

"You need to get some rest love." He loosened his grip on my arm. His hands moved to my shoulders. He began to knead the muscles there. "See. Relax."

I instantly tensed up. "Edward, someone has to protect these people. I am that someone. I will rest when the Horde is no more."

I heard Edward sigh behind me. His hands vanished. "Then you leave me no choice love." His hands returned...

And I felt something snapped closed around my neck.

* * *

**Alright, quiz time! This will be for a grade. What do you think of Edward's decision? Be honest. Review and let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey again. So, do any of you want to to punch Edward. If i was Bella, I would give him a run for his money. Collar or not. I mean, I am a giant wolf for petes sake. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love the guy, but seriously? A collar?! I will at least bite him once. Just once. I'm just saying.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My hands flew to my neck. They were met by a cold metal collar. I was not in the mood for this.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked him a little agitated that I wouldn't get my work out done.

He smiled. "It's a collar."

I rolled my eyes. "That much is obvious. I mean what is with the collar." I snap.

He pulled me into a hug. "Love, you have been pushing yourself too hard lately. You need to relax and rest for a while."

I pushed out of his arms. "I don't have time to relax."

"I knew you would say that. Hence the collar. I had Michael's wife, who is a witch, to bewitch it. You can't leave this house with out my permission. If you try, then you will be shocked."

Really? Really! I didn't have time for this. I would just have to skip my work out. I pushed past Edward. He followed behind me.

"Bella don't. It will hurt."

He was just saying that. I didn't have time for him to play protective boyfriend. I made it up stairs and turned toward the front door.

"Bella." Edward said in a warning tone.

I ignored him. Opening the front door, I took a step out. But as soon as the collar hit the threshold, a dull stinging sensation began to grow until it was full blown electrocution. I gave a slight shout as I ducked back into the house. The shock faded away. I turned to Edward and snarled.

"I warned you love."

I grunted and groaned as I tried to remove the collar. It would not budge. This whole thing made me angry.

"Take It Off!" I roared.

"I'm sorry Bella, but I can't do that. Come on, lets go talk to Carlisle in his study. He is going to do a check up on you."

"Edward, I have a patrol to run. I don't have time for this." I tried to leave again but the collar shocked me. I stepped in front of Edward. "I hate you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

She was not happy with me. But I had no choice. I took hold of her hand. "Come on love. Carlisle is waiting."

She yanked her hand out of mine. Glaring at me, she stomped past me and up stairs to Carlisle's office. He kept a lot of medical things in there. At the door, Bella just kicked it in.

Carlisle was obviously amused. He smiled as she stomped in. "I see you had to use the collar after all."

I nodded. "Yes. And she is not liking me right now."

Bella hopped up on top of Carlisle's desk. She grumbled while Carlisle got some of his equipment. Carlisle checked her reflexes. They were slow. Not good. Next, he checked her strength. Compared to her normal strength, it was really bad. Carlisle checked her speed on the tread mill. No where near her normal speed.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, as much as I hate to tell you this, I have little choice. You maybe ready to go. But your body just can't take all this. Your not even at half percent. Your below that. You need rest for about two weeks."

"What?! About two weeks?! Carlisle I have to help thew pack. And I need to make sure Pride is taken care of. And I have to run a city patrol to protect the humans. Rest is not something I have time for."

I stepped up. "I have already talked to Sam. Nikolas is halfing your patrol with Jacob. Alice is keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. And Pride lives here so you don't have to go far. Your officially on leave till Carlisle give you the good to go."

Bella slide off of Carlisle's desk and stomps pout and down the stairs. I sighed as she disappeared. "What am I going to do Carlisle?"

"Well I am no psychiatrist, but I believe that she is over working herself because she feels like she is letting people down." Carlisle said sitting at his desk.

Well alright. "But who?"

Carlisle made an arch with his hands under his chin. "Maybe it is Charlie."

I was puzzled. "Charlie?"

Bella let out a scream of pain and frustration. She must be trying to get out again.

"Perhaps. Maybe she feels she has let him down because she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth about herself." Carlisle leaned back in his chair.

Another yell from Bella. I groaned and put my face in my hands. "So you think it's because Charlie is scared of her."

"Yes." Was all he said.

So I need to get Charlie to come talk to her. Another yell filled the air. I pinched the bridge of my nose. She was going to hurt herself if she didn't stop. I listened carefully for her next attempt. Nothing came.

"Go see about her. Figure out the Charlie thing later." Carlisle nodded to me.

I exited his office and headed down stairs. I found Bella lying on the couch with her face down.

"Bella?" I asked her. I knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?"

"NO!" She yelled. It was muffled by the couch cushion. She lifted her head and faced me. "My body aches because of a collar my so called boyfriend put on me against my will, like I am some kind of animal."

I looked at her back. Slowly, carefully I began to massage her back. "I am so sorry babe. Your not an animal to me." I looked out the window as I continued to rub her.

Nothing but silence followed. I looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. I rushed up stairs to grab her a blanket. After putting the pillow under her head and covering her up, I pulled out my cell phone.

"Hello." She said cheerfully. "How did plan 'trap Bella in the house' go?"

"As well as I thought it would. She's sleeping right now. Can you, Esme, and Rose come keep an eye on her?"

"Of course." Esme said into the phone. "By the time she wakes up, she'll be hungry."

I heard Rose complain. "Great. Now we have to dog sit."

I growled into the phone. Esme shushed Rose. "We will be home in ten." Alice said then she hung up.

I kissed Bella on the forehead and went outside to my car. I had something I needed to take care of. Bella is my heart. And it is my job to take care of her.

* * *

**Do we still want to ****hurt Edward? Yes? No? Maybe so? I do! But what if he had a good reason for doing it? Tell me if you would still hurt Edward, even if he had a good reason for the collar. If i get enough reviews from this question, I will post another story tomorrow. Keep it real and howl at the moon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

I knocked on the door of the Swan's house. Charlie peeked out the window next to the door to see who it was. When he saw me, he came to the door and opened it slightly.

"Edward. What are you doing here? Is the family alright?" He asked shakily.

"Yes sir. Everyone is fine. Well, except one. May I come in?" I asked politely.

Charlie opened the door wider and let me in. As soon as I entered, he shut the door behind me, locking it. He passed me. I followed him into the living room.

"So. Who is sick?" Charlie asked settling down in his large lazy boy.

"She kind of worked herself too hard. She's been doing it for over a month. Poor darling wouldn't sleep. Magic was the only thing that got her to sleep now." If only he knew the truth.

Charlie lifted a cup of coffee to his lips. "SO was it Alice, Rosalie, or your mother, Esme?" He took a sip.

"None of them. This girl is very special to me. She's my girlfriend."

"Really?" He put his cup down. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Your daughter. Bella Swan."

Charlie's face drained of color. His heart rate sped up rapidly. "No. I...I….. don't want to talk about her."

I inhaled and stood. "Well your going to sir. I know what she is." Charlie gulped. "She told me how you found out. Her brother was stupid about the way he went about telling you."

"I...I...I don't care." He said looking at the ground.

"You should. Chief Swan, Bella told me all about how you told her the truth about you not being her real father. Tell me, when you told her this, did she shun you? Did she throw you out of her life?"

Charlie looked down at his feet. "No. But I don't turn into a giant dog!"

I nodded. "No you sure don't turn into a giant wolf. But you were afraid she would leave when you told her. Weren't you?"

He nodded sadly.

"Did she turn on you?"

He shook his head.

"No. Because she loves you. You are all she has. In her mind you are her father. But when she turned out to be... not normal, what did you do?"

Charlie looked out the window again.

"She told me you said you would love her no matter what. But when Nikolas screwed up and gave away her secret, you threw her out because you were afraid of her. Correct?"

He sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"You raised her. Why would she hurt you? She loves you. Real father or not, you are her dad."

"What does this have to do with me?" He snapped.

"Charlie. Bella has been over working herself because she feels bad. She is upset about losing you. About scaring you. She is running herself to death. She wishes she could come talk to you. To get you back. But she knows your afraid. So instead of facing you, she makes her body suffer so she can't think about the pain from losing her family."

Charlie was thinking. The wheels visible turning in his head. He stood. "Edward, I do love her. I need to love her. You are right. No matter what she is, she is Bella. My daughter. Where is she now?"

I smiled. "She's been living with me. She won't have anything to do with Nikolas because of what he did. He drove you to your actions. Nikolas is living with Jacob right now."

Charlie nodded. "I need to speak to her."

"Come around 10. That will give her time to rest." I shook the mans hand and left. Once I was in my car, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Edward. Um we have a little problem." Emmett's booming voice said. I heard a roar and a crash. Shuffling sounds then a new person. Then Emmett was back. "Okay, it's a big problem. A big furry snarling problem." A roar blasted through the phone.

"Emmett, what is going on?!" I scream.

"Well, one moment Bella is awake and eating. The next her eye's go completely red and she goes crazy." Emmett grunts.

I hear some crazy things then someone else is on the phone.

"Edward." Jasper's voice spoke. "We need..." He grunted. I listened to the commotion.

"Carlisle sedate her already." Rose screamed.

"I did. That's the third dose I gave her. It's not doing anything." He answered her.

"Emmett, easy. Don't hurt her." Esme screamed.

I growled. I am on my way. I slid into my car and took off at full speed. It took me five minutes to get to our house. It wasn't hard to find Bella. The giant faded silver -black wolf in the back yard gave it away. I ran back to the back yard.

"Edward, there you are. Control your mutt!" Rosalie Snapped at me.

But something was off. That wasn't Bella. I couldn't sense her. Something was wrong. Very wrong. My family had the wolf surrounded. Carlisle was standing in front of Esme protectively. He flinched when the wolf tossed it's head back and roared. Nope. That defiantly wasn't Bella.

"Carlisle!" I called to him.

He spotted me and came over. Esme right behind him. "Edward. What do you want us to do. We have tried not to hurt Bella."

"That isn't Bella." I say matter of factly.

"What?" All my family said at once.

"It is her body but it is not Bella. It's like her wolf took over."

Carlisle sighed. "Then what?"

I looked at her. The way the setting sun glinted off of her collar made me think. Her collar electrocuted her when every she went outside without my permission. Wait, we were outside now. That's it!

"Carlisle, go get the largest dose of morphine you have." I instruct my father figure. "Load it into the tranquilizer gun you have."

"Edward all that will do is paralyze her for mere moments." Carlisle ducked as a tree came flying over us.

"I know, but that's all we need. If we can paralyze her, the wolf will change back into her human form. Then we can carry her inside." I looked over at the wolf that was my Bella.

"Edward what are you saying?" Carlisle asked holding on to a shaking Esme.

I watched as Emmett tried to wrestle the wolf to the ground. "I am saying that she is in pain. The collar is electrocuting her. It's in pain. SHE is in PAIN!"

Carlisle looked at the wolf. Then back to me. He nodded and rushed inside. Now all I had to do is distract her. I ran up to My family. I looked the wolf in it's completely red eyes. No white was remaining.

"Easy." I said in a soft voice. "Do you know who I am?"

The wolf looked at me. I had it's full attention.

"I'm Edward." I put on her favorite smile. "Remember me."

The wolf just looked at me. I could see it in it's eyes. Bella was in there. I just had to speak to the wolf like I would her.

"It's okay." I said calmly taking a step forward. The wolf growled slightly but didn't make a move to hurt me. I could tell it was in pain. It's body shook constantly. "I am a friend." I moved closer. And closer. And closer until I was able to touch it.

"See." I petted the wolf.

The wolf grunted suddenly. It's eyes closed and muscles tense. Then she was Bella again. She fell into my arms. Her eye's were still red. I hoisted her up into my arms. I rushed inside to lay her on the couch. Her eye's instantly closed, and soon she was fast asleep.

"What happened to her?" Alice asked. "I can't see her."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Nikolas.

* * *

**There is the next chapter. School is getting hard. so if i put a chapter up late, please forgive me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

I woke up slowly. First thing I saw was Edward standing over me. Oh yeah. He put a stupid collar on me. I sat up. Esme was standing there holding a plate. My stomach growled.

"Here dear. Eat." She smiled.

I took the plate and bit into the burger. As I chewed, I noticed everyone was watching me. I swallowed. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Edward exchanged glances with his family. When he met Carlisle's gaze, Carlisle nodded.

"Bella," He knelt down next to me. "Do you remember what happened?"

I thought back. "You bet I do."

His eyes went wide.

"You put this stupid collar on my neck against my will!" I growled loudly.

He seemed to relax. Then Edward tensed up. His face chiseled with confusion. "Is that all you remember?"

"Let me see. I tried to get out that door after Carlisle did that check-up. Then you were rubbing my back, something I would love for you to do again by the way, and then... nothing." I chomped down on my burger again. "Why?"

Edward smiled down at me. "It's not important."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The family had left for a while. It was just me. And Emmett. He was told to stay with me. Naturally he didn't mind but that didn't bother me. He was outside finishing washing his jeep. He looked up at me smoking and walked toward the front door of the house. I heard him come in. He came over to me.

"How you doing little pup?" He asked me.

"I'm not so little big brother bear." I told him.

"Yeah right. Compared to me, your a tiny pup." He laughed as he slung his arm over my shoulders. "By the way. Sam says he hopes you enjoy you time off." He tapped my collar as he laughed.

I growled and grabbed hold of his arm. I twisted it back behind his back as I turned. I pinned his against the wall.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Emmett cried out.

A smooth chuckle came from behind me. Two arms snaked around my waist and tugged me off of Emmett. "Bella, love, why are tormenting Emmett?" He suckled in my ear.

I removed the cigarette out of my mouth and exhaled. "I'm not talking to you."

"My sweet little wolf, I told you I don't like you smoking." He licked my ear.

I was not in the mood for him to be the good guy. I wanted him to be mean so I could ignore him. But if he doesn't want me to smoke. "Fine." I turned and put the cigarette against his shoulder. Once it was out, I put the butt in his hand. "There ya go."

Suddenly, the sound of a car door closing got my attention. Then a scent hit me.

Charlie was here!

I panicked. He didn't want to see me. Why was he here? In my panic, I slammed Emmett into the wall, damaging the plaster. Without a single thought about the metal collar around my neck, I phased. Luckily, the collar grew with me.

"Bella, calm down." Edward tried to calm me.

I shot off at a run, scrambling over a crawling Emmett and the couch. Emmett hollered out to me for crawling over him. I bolted up the stair to find a hiding place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I watched Bella phase and run up the stairs. It was a good thing I paid extra for the witch to make the collar grow with Bella. I moved to try and catch her but she was too fast. A knock on the door drew my attention. I walk over to get the door. Charlie walked in. First thing he did was look at the wall, look at Emmett on the ground rubbing his stomach from where Bella trampled him, then look at me.

"Hello Chief Swan." I greeted.

"Edward." He looked around. Then he sighs. "So where is she?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, she caught your scent, got scared, phased and ran up stairs."

"Phased?" He asked raising his eye brows.

"Changed into her wolf form."

"Oh." He swallowed.

"I'll go find her. A giant wolf can't be that hard to find." I chuckled as I headed up the stairs.

The sound of footfall following me caught my attention. I turned to see Charlie following me. He cleared hi throat. "I... would like to help."

I nodded and led him toward my room. It was completely dark. I could hear Bella in the closet. I moved over to the closet. I pointed to it and quietly motioned for Charlie. He moved over to the closet. I opened the door and turned on the light in my over sized closet. I had it extended for Bella.

Charlie jumped back slightly. Bella was lying on the floor in her wolf form with her paws laying over her eyes.

"Is that her?" Charlie asked.

I nodded to him.

He inhaled and exhaled heavily before he moved into the closet and sat next to her. He gently began to pet her head. "Bells?"

Bella whimpered.

"I... I'm sorry." He sighed. "I haven't been the father I should have been."

Bella lifted one of her paws.

"It's hard to talk to you like this Bells."

Bella hesitated but sat up and phased back. She smiled sadly and waved. "Hi dad."

"Bella, I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything. I haven't been a good dad to you. I shouldn't have kicked you out like that. I should have listened to you instead of jumping to conclusions. Can you forgive me?" The old man looked sadly at Bella.

She smiled. "Does that mean I can come see you sometimes?"

"Yes baby. I love you. Wolf and all." Charlie hugged her tight.

"I love you too dad." A tear fell down her eye.

* * *

**Hey guys. How are we today? Good? I hope so. I believe Bella is doing great today. I'm glad she and Charlie finally made up. Thank so much for all your reviews. So does it get better? I'll let you be the judges of that. You see, I have come up with a new way of you guys telling me how i am doing. When you review, give me a number. 0-10. 0 being bad and 10 being good. I try hard to involve my readers in my story. I am working hard to put your ideas in my story also. So if you have any ideas, tell me. Is this the end? NEVER! I will keep typing till you guys say you have had enough.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward's POV**

I ran my hand through Bella's hair as she slept. She was so peaceful when she slept. I could feel a difference in the way she slept. Finally she was happy. Getting Charlie to come talk to her was a great idea. After they made up, Charlie ate some food with us. I had to stomach some food to keep the charade up. But for Bella, I gladly did it. When he left, Bella gave me the biggest hug. I felt so happy at that moment.

It was 2:30 in the morning when I received a message through my head.

_I'm coming leech. _Nikolas thought out loud.

I carefully climbed out of bed. I tucked a pillow next to Bella. Carlisle answered the door as I bolted down stairs.

Nikolas was waiting in the living room. He wasn't happy.

"Hello Nikolas."

"I came because you called. What do you want?" He got right to the point. I like that.

"Hmm you see something happened yesterday. And I wanted to talk to you about it."

Nikolas sat down. I remained standing.

"I left her alone with the family so I could go talk to Charlie. Emmett called me and Bella had... how should I put it... changed." I couldn't quite find the right words.

Nikolas's eyes went wide. "What kind of changes?"

"It wasn't Bella anymore. Her entire eye went red. She went on a rampage."

Nikolas looked at the floor. He closed his eyes. "I was afraid this would happen again. It's my fault." He put his face in his hands.

I wasn't sure what he was talking about. Whatever it was wasn't good. "Your going to have to be more specific."

Carlisle and Esme followed by Alice and Jasper came down the stairs. "I think what he is trying to say is that the dramatic change in events that he caused by revealing their secret to Charlie has cause Bella's emotions to become unstable." Alice said.

We all looked at her with shocked expressions. Jasper chuckled to himself.

"What? It was just a guess." Alice smiled innocently.

"She's right. I just wouldn't have used so many words. I guess I should start from the beginning." Nikolas sighed. We all found a seat. "If her emotions get to powerful, her wolf tends to take over. They wolf itself is unstable with all the extra power that it is given. That's why the wolf must have a host. Hence Bella. I have seen this before."

I motioned for him to go on.

"About eight months ago, Bella and I were out hunting when we caught the scent of blood. We followed it deep into the forest. Unfortunately, it turned bad when we found poachers. They were skinning wolves. It hit Bella hard. She went ballistic. Her eyes turned completely red. Her very energy changed. I was scared of her. She tore the poachers to shreds and their camp along with it. I actually had to chain her to a tree with five different chains that the poachers had. After that, I had to go find a tranquilizer that was strong enough to take her down. I have never seen her so terrifying."

I was shocked. That much anger and rage could not be good for her.

"By the way, I noticed that collar you put on my sister. While I don't like it one bit, you are going to need something stronger that a little shock if your going to try and control that power. Here." He handed me a small piece of paper. "This is the dose of tranquilizer you will need if you ever want to stop the beast again."

Nikolas left me alone with Emmett. Emmett moved over to me. "So what now?"

_Let me give you a piece of advice. Pride can help. That is why she went to him __when I screwed this all up._ Nikolas' thoughts entered my head.

I gave it a quick thought. Pride won't be enough for all of this. I headed up the stair back to bed. After moving the pillow out of the way, I looked at the collar around her neck. That gave me an idea.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I walked into the house with the new collar the witch had given to me. It was shiny and I hoped Bella wouldn't notice that it was different. But who knows when it comes to her. Alice met me on the stairs.

"Edward, where have you been?" She asked me.

"Out." I told her.

"Well while you've been out, Bella has been having a nightmare." Alice almost screamed at me.

"What?!" Bella is having nightmares.

"Yes, she is whimpering in her sleep as we speak."

I flew past Alice. I ran right up to my room and over to the bed. Bella was whimpering and twitching. I put the collar down on the night stand next to the bed and climbed in. I instantly took her in my arms.

"Shh love. It alright now. I've got you." I calmed her.

"Edward?" She whispered as she looked up at me.

"I am here."

"I was scared." She snuggled up closer to me, putting her face in my chest. "I can always count on you." She yawned and shortly after fell asleep once again.

Alice came in. "So, how is she?"

"Shaken but she's asleep now. Hand me the collar will ya?"

Alice grabbed the collar and handed it to me.

I heard Bella gasp. "You took it off." She smiled sweetly at me. "Thank you."

Now I felt like a jerk. But I had to put it back on her. "Bella, I have to put it back on."

Her face fell and she tried to push me away. "No. No no no."

I held her to me. "Easy Bella. I know you don't like it but it is for your own good."

She struggled in my arms. There was no was I would be able to put the collar on her with her moving like this. "Alice I will hold her if you'll put it on her."

"No no no no no no." Bella continued to say.

Alice took the collar from me and moved over to the other side. I held Bella tightly. Alice tried to work with Bella's squirming and finally got it on her. Bella just sighed. I hugged her close. That is, until I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I pulled away from her quickly.

"Ouch." I looked at her. She had bit me.

She turned over and ignored me for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I have read and taken into account what you guys have to say. One review i liked very much. So i have decided to put that in my story. It will show up at some point in the story. When you read it, you will know who you are. Thanks for your input guys. Keep the ideas coming.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella's POV**

I stretched out my arms. Pride kept a steady pace below me. I was singing in my head trying hard to ignore Edward.

"Bella, love please." He brought War up next to me. "I said I was sorry. It's for your own good."

"Do not talk to me." I pushed Pride into a trot. Right now I was beyond angry with him. This whole collar ordeal had me pissed. I had half a mind to let Pride fry his butt.

_I will if that is what you wish. _Pride offered. Pride doesn't like Edward. And right now, I don't blame him.

"I know you would. But that is the thing. If I ask you to, I know you will." I patted my horse.

Apparently Edward had figured out about my little... incident... I had a while back. I have a feeling my dear brother had something to do with it. But Edward would not tell me. Edward admitted he did the collar because he was afraid of it happening again.

Now he is telling me that he can control it manually. With a remote. Meaning he now had control of me. And that was not okay with me. It still had the shock setting, but Edward wouldn't tell me what the other ones were. That didn't help his case any.

I sighed. No matter what I tried, I couldn't get the stupid thing off.

"Bella please say something." He caught up with Pride.

I looked at him, opened my mouth and spoke. "Go away." Nodding I pushed Pride to a gallop.

_I do not agree with him, but your being a bit harsh. _Pride spoke in my head.

"Your agreeing with him?" I asked my dear horse.

_No not him. Your squeezing my stomach a little harshly. _Pride slowed to a stop. _He isn't following anymore. _

"Sorry." I patted his neck.

Suddenly, my ears caught movement behind me. "You will be sorry for running off little wolf."

I turned to see six vampires. I noticed Aiden immediately. "Well look who got all his limbs back." I said sarcastically.

Aiden smiled at me. His fangs barred. "Little one, you should never go out alone." The group surrounded me.

I slid off Pride. "Go get Jacob." I whispered to Pride. I lifted my hand and pretended to slap Pride's rear. Pride set off at a gallop.

Aiden chuckled darkly. "Your about to pay dearly for what you did to me."

I phased as the vampires charged.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I closed the door to War's stall. Bella was so angry with me. But what else could I have done.

_Edward? _I heard Rosalie's voice in my head. _Have you seen Emmett?_

"No." I said knowing she could hear me.

_Well, if you see him, tell him that I am looking at him. _She thought.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. What was I going to do with Bella? I turned to leave the stables when Pride slammed full force into me.

"Man Bella, I knew you were angry with me but you didn't have to..." I looked up from my place on the ground to find Pride's saddle empty. "Pride? Where is Bella?"

_I do not like you. But I chose to come get you instead of Jacob. You will protect her._ Pride's voice came through my head.

"What do you mean protect her?"

_She is in trouble._

I wasn't sure what was going on. My nose began burning. The scent was strong and heated. Realization shook me. It was Bella's scent. The scent of her blood.

"Carlisle!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me and my family rushed toward the scent of her blood. The moment we needed Emmett's strength the most, he had vanished. We could hear the roaring and tearing ahead of us.

"Edward, no matter what, we need to get Bella out of there." Alice said suddenly.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I can't see Bella but I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"Don't drop your guard." Jasper spoke up.

Rosalie growled. "Where is Emmett?"

Carlisle came to a stop in font of me. We all slowed to a stop to witness the horror unfolding before us. Bella's blood red eyes sent shivers down my spine. Her roaring was like thunder. I could see where her side had been ripped open.

Esme gasped as she covered her mouth. She pointed down to a weak and wounded Emmett. Rosalie screamed. "Emmett!" He was missing his right arm.

Bella's head snapped toward us. She dropped the vampire head from her mouth. The last vampire body fell. She turned and charged us. Before Rosalie could move, Bella slammed into her. Rosalie went flying into a tree. Bella snarled as she stood over Emmett's limp body.

"Oh Edward. Do something." Esme said to me.

Rosalie looked at her fallen mated. I could see the pain in her eyes. The fear for both their lives. Jasper started moving toward the right. Carlisle moved left. If I didn't do something, my family was going to get hurt. By Bella. I was about to pounce when I heard a weak male voice.

"Edward, stop." I looked down to see Emmett looking up at me.

"Emmett!" Rosalie took a step toward him. Bella had other ideas. She roared at her.

"Edward. Son, you must do something." Carlisle said to me.

I nodded. I didn't want to have to use it, but I didn't have a choice any more. I pulled out the remote to Bella's collar. I was about to push the button when Bella's head hit my wrist. The remote toppled over the ground. I looked her in the eye. I was in trouble.

"Carlisle, get Emmett over out of the way. I will handle Bella." I told him never looking away from Bella.

I took a step toward the remote. Bella attacked. Her jaws clamped down onto my shoulder as she lifted me off the ground. I could feel her teeth piercing my skin as she threw me around.

"Edward!"

I looked over to see that Alice had grabbed up the remote. Bella noticed it too. She dropped me and charged little Alice.

* * *

**Bella is having some problems... Ah oh. Review please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, push the third button!" I screamed at her.

Alice fumbled with the button but finally she managed to mash it. Another three steps and Bella collapsed. Her body slid across the ground as she lost velocity. I sighed in relief. Alice ran over with the remote.

"Here." She handed it to me. "I wasn't a fan of the idea. But it did come in handy."

I moved over to Emmett and the family. Rose had his arm in hand.

"Emmett, what happened here?" I asked.

"It was chaos. I was out hunting when I heard a howl. First thing I thought was that Bella might be in trouble." He grimaced and held his shoulder. "I came running. When I make it to her, these vampires had her caught in a corner. One of them jumped on her and ripped her side open. So I jumped in. I had three of them and Bella had two. One of them got hold of my arm and ripped it off. I screamed, it hurt. Bella looked over at me and it was like... something snapped. She lets out a roar and her eyes glow red. She started tearing them apart."

Rosalie hugged him closed. "Did she hurt you?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "She actually saved my life."

I looked over to my sleeping Bella. Nikolas had at some point in time appeared and was now sitting in his white wolf next to her. He looked at me.

_What did you do to her?! _He growled in his head.

"I did nothing. Vampires that I believe are from the Horde attacked her." I walked over to him.

He stood and snarled in my face. _And you left her alone!_

"No. She ran away from me."

Nikolas lifted his paw and slammed it down in front of me. _You should have gone __after her! _Bella whimpered next to him. _She is hurting. She was bitten!_

Bitten? No. She couldn't have been bitten. "Carlisle." Carlisle came over. "Nikolas says Bella has been bitten. Can you check?"

Carlisle nodded. He took a step toward Bella.

Nikolas stopped him. _You will not touch her!_

"He says you cannot touch her." I told Carlisle.

Carlisle looked at Nikolas. "If I don't check to see if she has any venom in her, it could be fatal. I need to check and make sure she isn't in danger."

Bella whimpered. Nikolas looked at his sister. He shifted back to his human form. "If you hurt her Doc, I will not hesitate to end you."

"I will not." Carlisle said as he approached Bella. He dipped his fingers in the blood from her side. He put it to his mouth and tasted it. I could see the moment he knew the answer. "Edward, she has venom in her veins. We need someone to suck out the venom."

Emmett stepped over to my side. "I will do it." He said. "I owe her that much."

Rosalie stepped in front of him. "Em, hunny, with your arm hurt, you need all your strength. There is no telling what her blood will do to us. I will do it."

Of course I wasn't having any of that. Bella is my girlfriend. My responsibility. "No, I am going to do it. She is my girl and I will do anything I have to do to take care of her." I took a step toward Bella.

"Take it out of her wrist." Nikolas mumbled.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. We would have to phase her back for that. And if we do that, the venom will spread faster." He turned to look at me. "If your going to do this Edward, you will have to take it from the neck."

"Wait." Esme came over to us. "Will her blood hurt him?"

Carlisle seemed to think for a moment. "No, it shouldn't hurt him."

Whether it hurt me or not, I was going to save her. I moved over to crouch down next to the back of her neck. I shifted some of her fur out of the way and bit down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to a sharp stinging in my side. The last thing I could remember was fighting a bunch of vampires and then watching Emmett get hurt. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a white room. I noticed that it was in the Cullen house. It was Carlisle's study. I was lying on a gurney. I had a an IV in my arm. I moaned and pulled the needle out of my arm. I hate needles.

"Sis?" I heard Nikolas say.

I turned and was greeted by Nikolas's face. I smiled at him. Believe it or not, I was happy to see my brother. "Hey." I said weakly. My side throbbed and pulsed. Man it hurt.

I heard the door open. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie came in. Edward noticed the IV line on the floor and frowned at me. He went over to it and lifted it up.

"Explain." He said showing it to me.

I shifted and grunted at the pain in my side. "I don't like needles."

Carlisle came and took it from him. "Bella, you lost a lot of body fluid in that fight. The IV was simply replenishing it."

"Don't care. Hate needles."

Edward lifted my hand into his. "I'm just glad to see you awake my love." He leaned over and gently kissed my lips. Nikolas growled.

"Bella, how is your side?" Emmett came over to my side. His arm was attatched to him and was wrapped in a bandage.

"I should be asking how you are doing." I smiled at him.

Emmett slammed his fist into his shoulder. "Good as new."

Rosalie pushed past Emmett. "Bella, I owe you an apology. I have been a jerk to you. But what you did for Emmett... I mean you saved his life. You could have let him get hurt. But you saved him. The least I could do to thank you is to apologize."

"Of course I would save him. His like a brother to me." Nikolas whimpered. "I forgive you and your welcome." I smiled at her.

Carlisle spoke up. "If I may, what happened two days ago?"

"Two days?!"

"Yes, you have been resting. What do you remember?" He insisted.

"I... the last thing I remember is Emmett getting hurt. Then a snap. Then, nothing." I tried to sit up. My side stopped me. The pain was intense.

Edward looked at me with a worried expression. He pinned my shoulders down. "Love, don't try to get up."

Carlisle was deep in thought. "I believe that the snap you heard, it was sort of like a tether. Like a connection. It holds you and your wolf together as one." Carlisle looked down at me. "But that is what worries me. If you break a rope, then fix it, the rope won't be as strong as it was before. If it is broken enough, then it won't be able to be fixed."

* * *

**Alright. I have to apologize for thi****s chapter being late. College is hard and takes up the majority of my time. So, unfortunately, I must tell you that due to lack of free time the chapters will no longer be updated every other day. It my start to be every 4 days. Thank you and i hope you all understand. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella's POV**

"What are you trying to say Carlisle?" Edward insisted. "That it wont fix again?"

"Not exactly." Carlisle put his hands in his pockets. "Like a bone, if you break it, it will heal. However it will not be as strong. I fear that it is like the rope and the bone. I fear the tether that is holding you in control of the wolf will weaken every time it snaps. If this is true, then it will be easier to break again. Break it enough times, and it will be unfix-able."

"So what your saying, Doc, is that if Bella loses control too many times, she might not come back." Nikolas said sounding a little scared.

Wait? I won't come back? Is Carlisle serious? I opened my mouth to ask something, but was interrupted by Esme coming into the room.

Esme came in, followed by Alice. "Bella. There is a letter for you." She seemed slightly upset. "It just showed up on our porch step. There is no address on it. Just your name."

I held out my hand for it. Esme brought it to me. I looked it over. Sure enough, my name was written on the front of it. I ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

"Read it out loud for us love." Edward encouraged me.

So I read it out loud:

"Well well well. The Alloris strikes again. Then again, you are a mutt, aren't you Isabella. Or do you prefer Bella? Or maybe Miss Swan? Or Marie? It doesn't matter to me, I like Isabella. At least I has a little bit of dignity for a dog. Either way you cost me five men. However, I do not hold you accountable for it. Do you blame a puppy for peeing in the floor? Most dogs are stupid and simple minded. But I've never seen anything like the monstrosity that killed my men. Does dear Isabella, the great Alloris, have a temper problem? Are we having problems controlling our power? Hmm , well I'm sure you will no longer be a threat to me. I will leave your precious Cullens, and your pack of mutts alone. For now. DO not interfere any longer in my business. If you do, I will personally see to it that you and all your allies are removed from the picture, and your little town is destroyed.

-Maximus

Edward was growling loudly along with Nikolas. And Emmett. I crumpled the letter and threw it. The action caused pain in my side. I stood and picked up the piece of paper. I pulled out my lighter and lit the paper. Then I pulled a cigarette and lit it. I inhaled deeply.

"So what now?" Esme asked.

"I will tell you." I blew out some smoke. "We will talk to Billy and Sam. We will figure out this problem. And we will fix it." I took another deep breath and grunted at the pain in my side.

"Later." Edward said coming up behind me. "For now, how about you relax."

I hadn't forgotten about what Edward had done.

"Let's go get you some food and get you to bed." He tapped my collar.

I growled. If he was going to play dirty, then so would I. "No. I don't feel so hungry." I am such a liar.

"I know you are hungry lovie." He smiled.

"Okay you got me. I am hungry. But I am officially on strike." I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I listened as Edward, along with the entire family, followed me outside.

"Bella wait." He caught my elbow. "What do you mean 'on strike'?

"Since you are going to keep this collar on me, then I am no longer going to eat. Or sleep."

Edward just laughed. "Bella, I can make you sleep."

He thought he was going to get me. I smiled. "Let me make something clear to you Edward. You may be able to force me to sleep. But you cannot force me to eat." And with that I turned and ran into the stable.

Edward was running behind me. "Bella! Come back here!"

I ran out into the pasture and howled for Pride. He came galloping to me.

"Guard me Pride. I can't fight." I instructed my faithful stallion.

_I will protect you Master. _Pride turned to face Edward.

"Get over here Bella." He pointed to the ground.

I shook my head. He went to step around Pride. But Pride snorted and his main turned into flames.

"Be careful Edward. Pride will burn you."

Edward looked defeated. For a moment. Then he turned and headed back into the house.

Pride's main and tail went back to normal. _Why are you running from him? I thought he was good to you._

"He put this stupid collar on me. So I am on strike."

_I like that idea. _Pride reared up and neighed. _Strike!_

"Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike!" I yelled along with Pride. Edward just glared at us.

While I smiled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I walked away from Bella as she yelled 'Strike' over and over. Pride seemed to be yelling it too. But this wasn't over. She would have to eat at some time. I knew she was mad but this was ridiculous.

_Do not worry Son. _Carlisle thought. _We will figure out something._

Emmett was laughing in his head. _That's what you get for being a dufus. _

Well I would have to think of something to... Then it hit me.

I smiled. You might have won the battle, but I will win the war.

* * *

**So, how was it? Review and let me know.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella's POV**

I had just got done packing my cigarettes in Pride's saddle bag. We had already called and talked to Sam and Billy. They decided to come later today. So it left me some time to ride. My stomach was rumbling because I am still on strike. Pride nudged me with his nose.

"I am fine Pride." I told him climbing up on his back.

"Hey, looks like you had the same idea I did." Edward came walking over with War in tow.

"I am still mad at you." I turned away from him. Just because he thinks I am his, doesn't mean that I have forgiven him.

"Bella, love, listen for one minute please."

I looked at him. He flashed me that smile that I love. I sighed. "Fine."

"I want to show you a place that I think you will love. Please follow me. I promise you will not regret it."

"Fine." I pulled out a cigarette.

Before I could even light it, Edward snatched it out of my mouth. "Hey!"

He put the cigarette in his pocket. "None of that love." He swung himself up onto War's back. "Now come on." War started off at a canter. P{ride followed without any cue from me. We followed Edward through the forest.

What was so important to him that we had to go out into the middle of the woods. I had to admit that I was a little suspicious of this whole thing.

_You need to come off of this strike Master. _Pride spoke to me.

"No. I am still mad at him."

_He means well. _

"Are you taking his side?" I glared at Pride.

_No. But you are starving._

"That's not true." I crossed my arms.

Pride snorted. _Forgive me but you are. I don't like this Edward. But at least he cares for you. I can trust him to protect you._

"Bella?"

I looked up. Edward smiled and motioned in front of him. I slid off of Pride and walked toward some really thick bushed. I pushed through them. The sun was bright as I walked into a clearing full of beautiful flowers. It was breath taking.

"Do you like it?" I jumped as Edward appeared next to me.

"Edward, it is beautiful."

"I brought you here for a reason." He turned me around. "Bella, I have something to say." He took a deep breath. "Isabella Swan, I love you."

It was like I was hit with a truck. His words took me totally by surprise.

"Edward I..."

He put a finger to my lips. "And after we get all of this Horde business taken care of. I want you to be my wife." He stared into my eyes. "What do you say?"

All I could think of was the joy I felt inside. "Yes."

He hugged me close. "Thank you Bella. Just don't tell Alice yet." He chuckled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I stretched out my arms. The bed was soft below me. I could see the sun through the window in Edward's room. I rolled over and stretched out my back. My stomach growled. I needed a smoke.

Standing, I go over to my dresser only to find that the cigarettes I put there are missing. Well, at least I could get the back up ones from under the my pillow. But that was empty too.

"Edward!" I called out. This wasn't right.

"Good morning dear." Edward greeted me with my favorite smile. He came over and kissed me quickly.

I was not falling for this. "Where are my cigarettes?"

He looked down at me and smiled more. "I threw them out."

"WHAT?!" My cigarettes. He just takes them and throws it them out. "Edward those are expensive!"

"It's okay lovie. You won't have to worry about there expensiveness any more." He hugged my from behind.

"Really?" I asked nicely. He was going to buy me more.

"Yes love. Because you are quitting."

I could do nothing but laugh. "That's funny. Now give me my smokes."

"There are none left Bella. I threw them away."

He wasn't joking. I could fill the anger growing. "So help me Edward, if you do not give me my cigarettes back now, I will tear this place apart."

He frowned. "Bella, they are bad for you. Just give it a chance."

That was the last straw. I phased into my wolf and slammed my massive body into the wall. The plaster cracked and crumbled.

"Bella. Calm down." Edward said holding his hands up in what seemed like surrender.

I paid him no mind. I smashed his TV with my paw. Then I jumped onto his king-sized bed. It crumbled under my weight.

The bedroom door flew open. The whole family came pouring in.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked at the sight of me.

"I threw away her cigarettes and she went baserk. Help me calm her down."

Hahaha. He thought he could calm me down. I found that to be hilarious.

Esme came over to me. "Sweetie, please change back so we can talk."

Esme had never wronged me. I phased back for her.

Carlisle came up next to his mate. "So, what is wrong?"

"He took away my smokes!" I growled.

Edward stepped forward. "Sweet heart, I am just trying to do what is best for you."

"You proposed to me and now that I have said yes, you think you can run my life?!"

Alice squealed. "Your getting married?" She clapped and jumped up and down.

"Yes." Edward answered her. He turned back to me. "I'm not trying to run your life. Cigarettes are bad for you."

"Give them back or else." I threatened.

"No. Bella please understand."

That did it.

* * *

**Uh Oh. This can't end well. But hey, at least he loves her right. Review for me lovies and tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bella's POV**

I tore a hole big enough for me to get through in the wall. I jumped out and headed toward the garage. I rounded the corner and spotted his shiny silver Volvo. Perfect. I trotted over to it.

"Bella!" Edward called out to me.

I tucked my nose under the rim of his car.

Edward spotted me. His eyes went wide.

"Go for it Bella!" Emmett yelled hooping out loud.

Edward glared at his older brother and turned his attention back to me. "Bella. Lets just talk this through."

I gave a solid heave and his car went flying. It landed with the groan of metal and crunch of glass upside down. I ran over to it.

Edward threw his arms up in the air. "Love by all means be hysterical, but please remember to mind the glass."

I paid him no mind. I sunk my teeth into each tire. Popping sounds filled the arm. Next, I bit into the muffler and proceeded to rip it of the car's under side.

"Okay, Bella, you have totaled my Volvo. Now, please love, Move away from the sharp glass and metal."

I still didn't listen. I clamped my jaw on a strip of metal, dug my paws into the ground ignoring the metal cutting my paws, and ripped. The metal groaned under me as I forced the metal to bend to my will. It was taking a lot out of me, but it made me feel good. I tore and bent the metal. Before long the car was unrecognizable.

"Please, you are using too much energy and power. Your going to hurt yourself."

I ignored his useless whining. I know when too much is too much. I continue tearing.

"Edward, you are going to have to do something to stop her." I heard Jasper say. "She is wearing down."

I made it to the engine. I was about to bite into it when a jolt of pain shot through my neck. I roared out and stepped back. I looked over to Edward. He was holding that stupid controller to my collar. The man who said he loved me, shocked me. I backed up, turned and ran into the forest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I took me 13 hours to find Bella. She had run off. I could see that she was hurt before she ran off. I hurt her. But I didn't have a choice. She was bleeding on her paws. That's how I followed her the most of the time. Before she crossed the creek and her scent vanished. I searched for hours after that and finally caught her scent again.

I was getting closer. I picked up another scent. Jacob's scent.

_What are you doing on our lands? _Jacob's thought rang loud and clear.

I came to a stop right in front of him. "I am looking for Bella."

Jacob turned his body so I could see her. I flashed over to her. She was sleeping calmly. I began petting her head.

Jacob laid down on the opposite side of us. _What happened to her. I followed her all the way out her where she passed out. _

I sighed. "She got mad because I threw away her cigarettes. So she trashed my room and destroyed my car."

_Good for her. I would have torn you apart too. _He licked his wolf lips.

"Yes. I know. Anyway, she used a little too much power and now she is... I don't know. I had to shock her and she ran off."

_Jerk. _He growled. _Give me a reason why I shouldn't tear you apart for hurting her._

"I can't give you a reason. I would even let you. But I love her Jacob. And I will always be by her side. Even if she wants to kill me." He ran my hands through her fur. Her soft warm fur. She whimpered in her sleep.

Suddenly a noise drew my attention. I looked toward the east where the sun had begun to rise. Pride came out of the bushes. He came right up to Bella and nudged her with his nose. She lifted her head. Then she phased. And climbed up onto his back.

_Edward, it looks like you have been replaced. _Jacob laughed.

"Shut up!" I snarled.

_Come vampire. _I heard a strange voice in my head.

I turned and looked at Pride.

_Yes, I spoke to you. I must get my master home. _He turned and headed back toward the house. Bella had fallen asleep again. _Come._

"Woo. Hold up horse." I ran to catch up. "Why didn't you talk to me before?"

_I do not like you. So I will not talk to to you or allow you to read my mind. Now come. Master is sleeping._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eye. I looked up at the rolling blue sky. I shifted to stretch out my muscles only to find I was lying on something. Something hard and cold. I rolled over to see what it was. I was greeted with a smile from Edward.

"Good morning love." Edward lifted up and kissed my lips gently. "I missed those eyes of yours."

"Oh hey." Was that the only thing I could think to say?

He just chuckled. "I have some food for you."

I yawned and rolled off him. "I am still mad at you."

He pushed a box toward me. "It's your favorite pizza."

I sniffed. "Meat lovers?"

"Of course."

I grabbed up the box. "Then you are forgiven." I smiled pulling out a slice. Pride came trotting over to me. "Here ya go boy." I handed him my crust. Pride ate all my crust. I ate the pizza part.

"You spoil that horse." Edward shakes his head back and forth. "Anyway, now that your finished eating. Jacob, Billy, and Sam are here already."

"Why didn't you say so." I hopped up and started walking toward the house.

* * *

**Okay honesty time! though it was necessary to have Bella destroy things, you might ask, why the car. Well i have no idea why but i do NOT like that Volvo. No clue why. So it must be destroyed! By a giant wolf... Yep, that just happened. Review and let me know what you guys think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV**

I walked into the living room with Edward right behind me. Carlisle was talking to Sam when we came in. I moved over to Jake.

"Did you bring them?" I asked him.

He held up a brown paper bag. "Right here."

I took the bag from him. Opening it, I pulled out the cigarettes and lighter. Edward scowled at me as I lit a cigarette and inhaled the sweet smoke.

"Is that the only reason you called us here?" Sam snorted. "To get her more cigarettes?"

Edward glared at me. "No. I wasn't aware Jacob was bringing those. She supposed to stop smoking."

I stuck out my tongue and inhaled more smoke. "I told you I would not be stopped." I hugged Edward, secretly pulling out his wallet. He noticed. Only it was to late.

"Hey!" He snapped.

I pulled out forty dollars. "I know you took my cash when you got rid of my cigarettes. So I am just taking it back." I handed the money to Jacob. Then I slid the pack of cigarettes into my back pocket after tossing Edward his wallet back.

Carlisle finally spoke up. "Billy, now that Bella is here, we can finally talk to you about the indecent we have had."

Billy nodded. "Yes. We have looked into the archives and found some information that might help."

I tried to listen. But Edward had come behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and went to kissing my neck.

"I see. So it is just like I thought. If she losses control too many times, then it connection will break permanently." Carlisle looked at me.

"Yes. While she has great power..." Billy began.

But I couldn't pay any attention. Edward was kissing and nuzzling my neck. His heads were running up and down my back and sides. He was making it extremely hard to focus.

"Bella?" Billy caught my attention.

"Sorry Billy. What do you need?"

He wheeled closer to me. "When these incidence have happened, what do you remember when you wake up?"

That was easy to answer. "I can't remember anything."

"So the wolf is the one taking over." He moved himself so he was facing Carlisle. "I was afraid of that. She is going to have to be watched. It is extremely hard to stop the wolf once it takes control."

Edward's hands reached my butt. He rubbed and patted. "You are so beautiful." He said.

"Edward, even though me and the pack do not like the collar you put on her. In this situation, it is the best thing for her."

Edward disappeared from behind me. "I thought it would help."

I growled. "I don't like it."

Edward smiled and walked out the front door.

"So let me get this straight." I walked over to Sam. "The little faith I had in the pack, that they would help me get this collar off, is no longer a reality because of the few problems I have had keeping my wolf under control."

"That's right." Sam, Jacob, and Billy all said at the same time.

"Great. Goodbye freedom. I need another cigarette." I reached to my back pocket to grab the pack I put back there, only to find it was gone. My pocket was empty. But how... I growled. "Edward!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I hated this. This whole thing. Me and the family were hiding in divot in the alley way where Bella was waiting. She had come up with the plan to catch one of Maximus' men. But I wasn't alone. Emmett wasn't happy either. But Bella said we either helped her, or she would do it alone. And naturally, she has made herself the bait.

"Edward, calm down." Alice's girly voice hit my ears. "Your driving Jasper crazy. And your not helping much Emmett."

I just growled from my hiding spot behind the dumpster. I kept my eyes glued on Bella. She was leaning up against the wall at the end of the alleyway. She watched each person outside the alley closely. She was tense and ready for anything. At least I hope she was. But that still didn't make me happy.

"Edward, please clam down!" Jasper grunted.

"She shouldn't be out there." I growled at him. "You should have helped me stop her. She is not bait."

"What do you want us to do Edward." Rosalie walked over to me. "She didn't give us a choice. I don't like this any more than you do."

"Then why are you going along with this?" Emmett snorted.

Carlisle crouched down next to me. "Son, this was her choice. We couldn't talk her out of it."

There had to be something we could do to stop her. We could always grab her and carry her back home. But then she would phased and run off alone. If I could just stop her from phasing. Wait, that is it.

"I have an idea." I pulled out the controller to the collar.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked me.

"I am thinking we make her come home." I looked at the buttons on the controller. When I found the button I was looking for, I hit it.

"What did that do?" Emmett asked, looking over at Bella.

Bella noticed the change. She jolted off the wall when her collar beeped. I forgot to silence it. "I made it so she couldn't phase."

"Edward!" She yelled.

I moved to in front of her. "Bella, this is enough. I won't let you be the bait."

"What did you do?!" She screamed.

"Easy. I just made it a little easier for me to grab you. That's all." I smiled.

"What does that mean?" She backed up toward the alley entrance.

"It means you can't go all wolf." Emmett said smugly. "I am loving this collar more every day."

"What?" She stopped. I could see hurt in her eyes as she looked at me. "You... Edward, your not supposed to... It's for emergencies. You can't do that to me."

"Then come back home and forget about this whole thing." I held my arms open to her.

"No! I have to do this." She turned and started toward the entry way of the alley.

I hit another button and in minor seconds, she collapsed on the ground, sleeping soundly. I sighed.

"Edward, why did you do that?" Esme came over to me. "That was awful."

"Yeah Edward. That was just cruel." Alice shook her head at me. "You crossed the line."

Rosalie came over and punched me in the arm. "You will not take away her freedom. I will destroy that collar myself if I ever see you do that to her again."

I did feel guilty. But I wasn't about to let her be bait. A clinking sound caught my attention. The in a burst of light, smoke clouded the air.

_Edward, we can't see. _Jasper thought.

_Get Bella! _Carlisle screamed.

I was already searching the smoke. But I found nothing. Terror gripped me as the fog cleared. When the air finally cleared, my fear became a reality. Bella was gone.

* * *

**... Oh my. Well this was unexpected. I am totally surprised that i even typed this. Well, my mind must have wanted this to happen so lets roll with it. Review for me people. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella's POV**

My entire body ached. I had been beaten good. I had woken up ready to tear Edward limb from limb, only to find that I wasn't home. Then two vampires came in and beat me. I had been here for hours. I had no idea where I was. And I couldn't find out because my hands were tied behind my back. Some kind of metal cuff. And I couldn't break it.

The door to my dark room opened. The two male vampires that had beat me came walking over to me. They were wearing the same clothing as before. Red shirts and black dress slacks. Seeing as I didn't care about their names, I just called them One and Two.

"Alright poochy. Time to meet the boss." Two said.

Each one took one of my arms and began to drag me down a hall. The floor was a white marble and the walls were a deep shade of gray. We passed many vampires as One and Two dragged me along. They each wore a red shirt and black slacks.

"What is it with you guys and the color red?" I snorted.

One jostled me. "Silence." I was too tired and weak and hungry to fight back. So I let him slid on that one.

We came to a stop in front of two giant golden double doors. One and Two dragged me through them and threw me on my knees in front of another vampire.

"So your the Alloris?" A deep male voice hit my ear. "I have to say for a dog, you are a pretty thing."

I looked up to see another male vampire with a deeper red button down shirt and black dress pants. He knelt down in front of me. "Yes, very pretty indeed."

I spat on his face. He just chuckled as he wiped my spit off his cheek.

"Feisty too." He smiled. Standing he motioned for One and Two to come over. "Hold her down on the floor."

One and Two slammed into my back, forcing me to lay on my stomach. Each taking an arm, they effectively held me down.

"You my young Alloris are very amusing. My name is Chaos and I am Maximus' right hand man."

I grunted. "And I care why?"

He moved to stand over me. "Because I will own you. No sense in not marking you as mine ahead of time." He pulled out a knife. "This knife is laced with my diluted venom. This will burn just a bit."

He tore my shirt, baring my shoulder blade. The knife sliced my skin. The venom burned as he cut. I screamed in pain as the burning seemed to consume me. My only escape was the dark oblivion that threatened me. My last thoughts were of how I really wanted to hurt Edward, and how I wanted him and Pride to come save me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My consciousness came to me slowly. I was aware of something warm beside me. I opened my eyes to see Pride was braced up against me.

"Pride. My Pride." I hugged my horses neck as I cried into his warm hide. I cried and cried. Pride did nothing but listen and let me cry. After a while, I began to calm down. I took note of everything. My lack of a shirt. The burning in my shoulder. The note tapped to my arm. I pulled it off and opened it up.

Alloris, Beware of what it coming your way. Chaos.

I growled and threw the paper away. "Oh Pride. How did you find me?"

_You summoned me. Called out to me. _

I stood. Pride followed. The sudden burn rocketed through my entire body. Weakness came. I felt dizzy. I climbed onto Pride's back. "Came you get me home?"

_Yes. Rest and I will do the rest. _Pride started off as I fell back into darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

This was all my fault. I had searched minds everywhere but no one had seen where Bella was. My family had searched the entire state, still nothing. I paced back and forth in the living room. I looked over to Jasper, silently begging him to help calm me down.

"This is all your fault. You deserve to feel that guilt." Alice sneered.

Jasper nodded. "Yes. I agree. You will receive no help from me."

I growled and continued to pace. "Where can she be?"

Rosalie laughed dryly. "Think about it Edward. Bella is smart. She can figure her way out. But after the crap you pulled, why in the world would she come back here to you?"

"Yes. What you did was the whole reason they were able to take her without a fight." Emmett growled at me.

I got up in his face. "You were in agreement with me. You have no say."

"No Edward." Emmett shoved me back. "I agreed we should stop her. I did not agree that you should take away her phasing."

I growled. But I didn't have time to shove him back because a thought hit me.

_Vampire, I have the master. She is hurt. Come. _Pride's thoughts came to me.

I wasted no time rushing out the door. Pride came trotting up with Bella on his back. She had dried blood all over her back. Her shirt was torn and her wrists were bruised.

"That's right run you... Bella?" Emmett came pounding down the steps.

I lifted Bella off of Pride's back.

_She has something bad in her blood. I can smell it. _

"Thank you Pride." I carried Bella up the stairs. "Carlisle! Get to your office now!"

Carlisle disappeared up the stairs. I followed as quick as I could. Carlisle had the gurney set up. I hurried and placed Bella over on it.

"Pride said there was something in her blood that wasn't right." I explained.

He immediately took hold of her wrists and bit down. He drank slightly and released her.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"She will be fine. Her system will burn the little bit of venom that is in her. It was mixed with water and rubbing alcohol so it isn't potent." He lifted Bella's torso up. "I believe the carving on her back has something to do with it. Apparently whoever cut her, the knife or whatever they used, was laced in the venom mixture."

I left to get a warm wet cloth and began to clean her shoulder. When I saw what it was said, I growled low in my throat.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked me.

"Chaos."

* * *

**So things have just become complicated. Could things get worse? Mayhaps they can. Or mayhaps they can't. Mayhaps is a weird word! And no one uses it. I love that word. I also love the word beckon, googly woo, nifty, and antidisestablishmentaryanism. Have no idea what it means but it is big and i can say it so hahaha. Anyway review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay so i have to apologize. I want to say i am sorry if this story is not moving fast enough. And i am sorry if you are losing interest in it. I have severe dyslexia and it is hard for me to write without paying 100% attention to the story. With me going to college full time, trying to find a job, taking my mother to the cardiologist, and running errands for my family, i can only write when i get the chance. This is how i de-stress. So i appreciate all of you that are taking time out of your lives to humor me by reading this. It means so much to me that people try reading my story. If i am not keeping your attention, i cannot apologize enough. So to show that i am sorry, i dropped all my studying and stayed up all night to bring you guys a new chapter. Please accept this olive branch and my apologies. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Edward. He smiled down to me as he came into view.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me in a smooth voice.

"I..." I didn't know how I was feeling. The burn in my shoulder was gone. However, my gut was not satisfied. Something felt wrong.

"Bella?" Carlisle came into view. "How is your shoulder?"

My shoulder? They didn't know about it did they? "I don't know what you mean." I lied.

Edward chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Love, We saw your shoulder. We saw what Chaos did to you. How does it feel?"

I sighed. "It doesn't burn anymore."

Carlisle nodded. "That is good. I was afraid Jacob's blood wouldn't be strong enough to help."

What? "Jacob's blood?"

"Yes. You had little blood in you when Pride brought you to us. So I had to ask Jacob for some of his. He was the only match." He looked at the IV in my hand.

I groaned. "What is it with you and putting an IV in me." I complained as I removed the IV from my hand.

"I did however take the chance to analyze some of your blood aside some of Jacob's." He smiled sweetly. "Your blood is very fascinating. As soon as Jacob's blood touched yours, Your blood completely took it over. It actually changed Jacob's blood to match yours. It was amazing." He grabbed up a clipboard. "However, I did find something extra mixed in wit the venom and water. A sedative. That is why you wouldn't wake up. But it is gone now."

I sighed. Vampires and blood. YUCK! But at least my new family was vegetarians... of sorts.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me.

"My stomach is empty." I groaned out a lie. "How long have I been out?"

"About 38 hours. Due to the sedative in the venom mixture."

"Oh." Something wasn't right. I could feel it. And it wasn't a good feeling.

Edward looked at me for a moment, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a letter and showed it to me. "This was stuck to your back. It is for you."

I took it from Edward and opened it.

Bella, by the time you read this, It will be to late. I hope you enjoyed your nap. - Chaos

I didn't have time to let it sink in. My nose picked up a strange and unnerving smell. The smell of fresh blood. My body reacted of it's own accord. I shot up and phased.

"Bella wait!" Edward screamed.

I burst through the window and rushed toward the smell. As I ran, I picked up the sound of screaming. The scent of blood was almost too much for my nose. The sounds of pain and death pounded in my head. Then... I wasn't alone.

_Bella! _Nikolas' voice flooded my head.

_Nikolas, what is going on? _I asked my brother.

_I was out on patrol. An army of Horde vampires just came marching in. They are attacking the humans and taking so captive. _He showed me what he saw.

Before I could answer, I came to a stop. My eyes took in the terror that surrounded me know. Vampires were everywhere. I caught three nearby surrounding a mother and her kids. I immediately noticed them. It was the wife and kids of the man I saved at the rodeo. They were crying over the man's lifeless body.

I jumped in to take action. Before any of the vampire's could react, I jumped on top of one, ripping his head completely of. I took out the other two no problem. By the time I got them all, eight more vampires appeared. They surrounded me.

"We were hoping the Alloris would show. Chaos has been looking for you." One laughed. "Said he couldn't wait to have his pet at his feet."

I snarled at him. They slowly began closing in on me. I couldn't take them all alone. But then again I didn't have to. Emmett came flying out of nowhere to land a solid blow to one of the vampires, effectively turning it to dust. The other Cullens came to my side. Edward grabbed hold of my head. He pulled my head so that he could look me in my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked me.

I just huffed, exhaling through my nose. His brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know if that means yes or no."

I pulled my head from his hands and snarled at the vampires. More had come.

"There is too many." Jasper said from behind me.

_Then lets even the odds. _Sam's voice rang out.A roar came as a flood of wolves including Jacob, Nikolas, Sam and the entire pack came charging in. I counted twenty wolves in total. The pack had grown.

The wolves combined with the Cullens picked off the vampires that were surrounding us. Sam turned to me. So did the other wolves.

_What do we do now Alloris? _Sam asked.

A split second decision was stopped by a laugh.

My attention shot to the line of vampires that blocked our path. Chaos stood atop a throne carried by four vampires. "My pet has come back. Hows the shoulder?"

I growled at him.

"Easy now my pet. I am here to offer you a deal. Come quietly with me and I will let your wolf friends live out their lives in a nice zoo. The Cullens can even serve you." He stood on his throne. "But if you try and resist, I will keep you in chains like a bad pet should be kept. And your friends will be killed for their hides. The Cullens will just die. It's your choice."

I looked around me at all the wolves. My friends. The Cullens. My family. I blocked out my thoughts as I tried to come up with a good solution to my problem. There were too many vampires for us to take. Maybe I can keep them safe by going peacefully till I can think of a better way.

"Just change back to that pretty little human form of yours and surrender." Chaos smiled at me.

I sighed. A sudden feeling came over me however. I knew the feeling. My choice was clear. I phased back.

Chaos smiled. He opened his arms. "I knew you would see it my way." He motioned for his first line to move forward. "Take them. Gently."

The first line of vampires began to move forward. Everyone looked at me with betrayal in their eyes. All except for the Cullens. They just smiled sadly at me. Edward made a move to move in front of me. I pushed him back.

As soon as the vampires were close enough I howled out. Bright blue flames shot out from the woods. They quickly engulfed the line of vampires. Chaos snarled. I smiled and waved as Pride galloped out of the forest. I mounted his back as he ran past.

"Retreat!" I yelled.

Everyone followed me and my flaming Pride as we galloped into the forest.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella's POV **

The cave that we found up in the mountains was big enough for everyone to stay in. However, over the last two weeks, things have gotten worse for our group. With little food around thanks to the Horde, for either us or the Cullens, we have all been on edge.

I was trying so hard to keep everyone together, when on the inside, I was falling apart. I watched as the Horde took over. They were all over Washington. And all I could do was hide while the Horde vampires tried to find me. I sighed and leaned up against Pride's side. "This is terrible."

Edward came up and hugged me from behind. "Don't worry love. We will figure something out."

Emmett came over to in front of me. He had his hands behind his back. "Don't worry Bella. Lets just relax and..." He pulled his right arm out from behind his back revealing a stick. "Play. Come on girl." He waved the stick in front of my face. "Come on." He threw the stick out of the cave. "Fetch Bella girl. Fetch the stick." He patted his knees like you would for a dog.

Edward laughed. I rolled my eyes and patted Pride's neck. Pride trotted out of the cave, disappearing into the trees. In mere seconds, Pride returned with the stick Emmett had thrown. He placed it in my hand.

"Good boy." I patted his head. Then I presented the stick to Emmett.

Emmett groaned and took the stick. Edward laughed at his brother. I did not laugh. And Edward noticed.

"Awe baby. It will be alright."

I leaned back into Pride's side.

"Bella, you need to come up with something." Leah stood up. "You are the Alloris. So do something!"

Edward released me to growl at Leah. "Back off wolf."

"No!" Embry stood next to Leah. "She's right! People are dying out there while we are hiding like a bunch of cowards! The Alloris is supposed to protect people! So go do it!"

Carlisle stepped in. "Now, lets calm down."

Leah, Embry, Paul, Brady, Collin, and Quil all stood up forming a wall. They all glared at me.

"Bella, you go out there and do your job!" Paul snarled.

While I understood that they were upset, I couldn't just go out there and blow everything up. "We need to thank this out rationally."

"Rationally?" Paul laughed. "Do you think that Maximus took his time and thought his plan out rationally?"

"Actually, yes. Yes I think he did."

Paul looked down at the floor. Leah stepped up. "What is the point of having all that power if you are not going to use it to save all the people?!"

"Leah." Sam warned.

"No. The fates must have made a mistake." She got up in my face. "You are not a hero. You were not meant to be the Alloris. The Alloris is not a coward." She spat at my feet. "Like you."

Emmett shoved Leah back. "Back off mutt!"

"Make me leach!" Leah snarled.

"I will KILL you!" Edward roared as he tackled Paul.

Coward? I wasn't a coward. Was I? Maybe they were all right. Here I was hiding while innocent people were being enslaved. Who was I kidding. "I am a coward." I cried as I climbed up onto Pride's back and pushed him to a gallop.

Edward called out after me. "Bella wait!"

Leah yelled out too. "Let the coward run."

The last thing I heard was the sound of skin slamming into skin. Pride galloped at a fast pace. I just laid on his back, crying into his main. He said nothing, just continued to run.

I didn't know what to do. How could I stop this army of vampires? We wouldn't even stand a chance against them. And with Chaos after me, I would just put them in even more danger.

I pulled on Pride's main to bring him to a stop. I slid off his back and walked over to the river. Phasing, I looked at my reflection in the water. My faded black to silver fur, at my brown eyes. I sighed. I phased back to my skin. Leah was right. I wasn't a hero. I wasn't strong. I was weak.

Tears filled my eyes. I punched my reflection and fell back onto my butt. "Why me?" I cried.

**Why not you? **I heard a female voice say.

I looked around. Pride's was male so it couldn't have been him. I sighed. "I must be going crazy."

**You are not crazy. **The soft voice whispered again.

"Where is that coming from?" I asked out loud.

**The river. Look. **The voice said again. I moved to see into the water. When my reflection appeared, it was not my skin. It was my wolf form that greeted me.

I let out a gasp and jumped back. I watched as fog rolled in. The wolf seemed to climb out of the water and stand on it's surface. It was a foggy figure, but you can tell it looked just like my wolf form.

**Do not be afraid. **The voice came from the wolf.

"What... who... I don't understand." How could the ghost wolf talk to me.

**I am you. Your strength and power. Your love and kindness. I am your inner wolf. **It spoke.

"So your me?"

**In a way yes. **

"How? Why? Why me?"

**Why not you? **It or She answered.

"I don't understand."

**It is simple. The gift of the Alloris can only be given to someone who is pure of heart. **The wolf looked at me. **You are kind and sweet and loyal to those you love.**

I stood up. "And that is me."

**Yes. You love those around you. You protect the weak and put the welfare of others before your own. You always help others, no matter how hard it is for you.**

I was confused. "So that is why I am the Alloris? Because I am loving and kind?"

**Yes. **The fog wolf shook out her fur.

"That makes no sense. The Alloris is a fight. Brave and strong." I looked down at my feet. "I am a coward."

**No. The Alloris is not a fighter. The Alloris is a protector. **She explained.

I felt more tears coming. "But that involves being brave. I am too afraid to fight. I am not brave, I am a coward."

**You are no coward.**

* * *

**Sorry to end it like this, i ran out if time to finish this chapter. Thanks again to all my readers. I hold all of you guys close to my heart. You know in a they are my readers kind of way. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella's POV**

"Yes I am. Leah said so." I cried. Leah was right.

**No. You are no coward. **The wolf came forward on the waters surface. She stopped on the waters edge. **Being brave isn't blindly running into a fight. Being brave is going into that fight even though you are scared. Being brave is doing what is best, no matter how frightened you are. That is what makes you brave.**

"Okay. But there is no way we can do it. There is not enough power on our side. The Horde greatly out number us."

The wolf chuckled. **Why do you think the Alloris can only be a wolf. **

"What does being a wolf have to do with any of this?!" I yelled in frustration.

**It has everything to do with this. **The wolf looked to her right and her left. On the other side of the river, wolves came out of the fog. Four on the right of the wolf and four on the left. **Wolves work as a pack. A unit. If one wolf is hurt, **One of the wolf on her right suddenly yelped and collapsed as its leg magically broke. **The other wolves protect and care for the injured wolf. If threatened, the pack fights as one. **The wolves vanished leaving only the ghost wolf. **The Alloris is not alone. The Alloris has a pack.**

I laughed sarcastically. "My pack only consists of 20 wolves."

**Your pack is not the only pack out there. There are more that will come if the Alloris summons them.**

"How? How can I summon them?" I asked frantically.

**You must call for them. **The wolf began to sink into the water. **Call them with your heart. Call with your song. **And the wolf was gone.

Call for them? With my heart? What does that even mean?

_Howl. _

I turned to look at Pride. "What?"

_Howl. That is how wolves sing their hearts. Call with your song to the moon._

Pride may be a horse, but he sure was smart. I phased into my faded silver fur. I dug deep down in my heart and pulled up everything I have been through. Meeting Edward, finding the wolf pack, the stupid collar, Edward's proposal, our love, the pain from hearing the humans die, everything. In one breath I howled out a song of love, pain, sacrifice, and promises.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

I pulled against Emmett's restraints. He was stronger than me by far. Sam and Jacob were holding Paul back just like Emmett was holding me back. Bella had been gone for three hours and it was getting dark.

"Let me go Emmett!" I snarled. "I want to find her."

"I know brother but we can't just go running out there without a plan." Emmett said.

Paul laughed. "She probably got lost with all her crying."

I growled. "Shut your mouth!" I roared.

Paul smiled, revealing a few missing teeth. "She probably went running off to that Chaos fella. He did carve his name into her back." He chuckled.

That made me snap. I slammed my head into Emmett's nose. He yowled out in pain and let me go. I tackled Paul and started landing blows to his face. I wasn't able to get far before Jasper and Carlisle were able to stop me.

Paul stood but before he could do anything, a howl poured through the air. The howl was filled with pain and sorrow, while at the same time, it sang of love and loyalty. Paul and all the other wolves phased and answered the howl with their own. When the howling died down, the pack shot out after it.

"Carlisle, lets follow them." I said.

He nodded and we went out. We followed and I could not stop thinking about all the thing that could be wrong. What if she was running and the Horde caught her. What if they took her to Chaos. The things he could do to her. Killing her and wearing her skin. Making her pull heavy loads. Riding her like a horse. For sex. The more I thought about all the things that could happen, them more frightened I became for her safety.

I came to a screeching halt behind Jacob. I moved around his wolf form and my jaw hit the ground. There, in front of a bright fire, sat Bella. Surrounding her were about 20 or so cabins.

She was digging into what smelled like freshly cooked deer. She turned to look at us with a smile on her face. "What took you guys so long?" She laughed.

"What... Bella what is this place?" I asked her.

She stood up. "A friend told me how to find it." Turning, she lifted a tray of cooked meat. "Anyone hungry? I have food for everyone." She pointed over to one of the cabins. A pile of deer laid there. "Even for the Cullens. I broke their necks so they didn't lose any blood."

I loved this woman even more every second. The wolves began to move forward toward the food. Emmett grabbed Paul and Leah by their shoulders. "No. You two hounded on her for being weak. Yet she went out and not only found food but also found shelter. You two will apologize to her before you even think about touching her food."

Paul growled. Leah went to speak but Bella cut her off. "No need to apologize. I already forgave you."

Leah and Paul pulled away from Sam and joined their friends next to the fire. I moved over to Bella.

Carlisle and the others had moved over to the pile of deer. I moved over to them.

"She brought us blood." Alice said.

"She is a sweet heart." Esme purred as she smiled next to me.

Bella appeared at my side. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Sorry it isn't fresh." She apologized.

I hugged her close to my side. "You are a saint love. This is fine."

Emmett picked up a deer and bit into it. He frowned and dropped the deer. "There is no blood in them."

Bella lifted a black bag and handed it to Carlisle. He opened it and pulled out a jar full of blood. I looked down at her.

She smiled at me. "I didn't want you guys to feel uncomfortable drinking from the animals around the pack so I went ahead and drained the blood into jars for you guys."

I lifted her up and hugged her tight. "Bella, my sweet heart, you are by far the kindest, most loving person slash wolf I ever met. And that is why I love you."

Emmett sighed loudly as we heard the sound of glass breaking. We looked over to see that her was starting on jar number two.

"Easy Emmett." Rosalie snapped the jar from his hand. "Save some for the rest of us."

Bella slid out of my arms and went over to Rose. She took the jar and gave it back to Emmett. "Its okay. I drained enough blood from all the deer I got to last you guys for months."

Emmett topped off the jar and grabbed Bella up. "Your the best little sister."

We heard Nikolas growl from the fire. I laughed. In a matter of hours, Bella had taken the grim future and made it disappear. For the moment, there was nothing but happiness as the wolves laughed and Bella curled up into my arms.

* * *

**Things are getting closer to the end. Review please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bella's POV**

I was curled up in Edward's lap as he took the last sip out of the jar I gave him.

"Baby, how in the world did you get this much deer?" Edward asked me.

"I ran into a herd of deer on my way to find this place. So I trapped them in a cave and one by one..." I dragged my index finger across my throat.

Edward leaned down and kissed me on my lips. He gentle and kind.

"Get a room." One of the wolves yelled.

I laughed and stood up. "Make yourselves comfortable. There are plenty of cabins. We are going to be staying here for about another week."

Sam looked up at me. "Why?"

I smiled. "A friend told me we need to lay low for a while." They had no clue my friend was my wolf's freaky illusion thing.

Edward grabbed my hips from behind. "I will hear about this friend."

I chuckled. "Your going to think I am crazy."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So your 'friend' is a ghost wolf?" Emmett looked at me with his head cocked to the side. "You were right. I do think you are crazy." He chuckled.

"It's true." I threw an empty jar at him.

Edward caught it mid air. "I believe you." He came over to sit next to me. "I just want to know about that howl. It felt so... sad."

I leaned into his side. "I am sorry if it worried you. It's what my friend told me to do. That's why we have to stay here for a little while."

Edward was about to say something but was cut by the door to our cabin flying open. Paul came bursting in. "We have trouble."

I didn't take time to think it through. I just phased and ran after Paul. Paul led me and the Cullens further into the woods till we hit the river where I had seen the ghost wolf. I spotted Sam and Jacob standing in front of a large pack of wolves I didn't know. I stepped in front of them.

_What is this? _I asked the new wolves.

A dark, almost smoky gray wolf stepped to the edge of the river. _I am Kyron. This is my pack._ He motioned to his right. _And this is my sister Nia. _

_My name is Bella. And this is the Cullens. _I motioned to the family to my right. Edward came up to my side.

Nia snarled. _Vampires!_

I snarled back at her, only louder. _They are allies. Edward is my boyfriend and soon to be husband if this all goes well. No harming the Cullens._

Kyron nipped at his sister. Nia backed away. Kyron turned to me. _You must be the Alloris. Your fur is strange._

_Yes. I am._

Kyron phased. I phased out as well. "I never thought I would live to meet the Alloris."

"The pleasure is mine." I grabbed Edward's hand. "Please come back to the cabins with us. There is plenty of food there."

Kyron nodded and thanked me. I had Sam and Jacob take them back to the cabins. Me and Edward stayed behind.

"Who are they?" Edward asked me.

"They are a pack from somewhere else." I smiled. The ghost wolf was right. They did come.

"What are they doing here?" He was acting like he couldn't read their minds.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I only got about half of that. I need to be able to tell my family what is going on." Of course. Alice couldn't see the future with us around.

"They came because I called. They are answering my howl. Hopefully more will come. If we can build up enough wolves, we just might stand a fighting chance against Chaos."

Edward seemed to think on it. Then he smiled at me. "You are the most amazing creature alive."

"I know." I said smugly.

He turned serious. "Hang on. If these wolves that are coming to aid us don't have any fighting experience against vampires, then we will run into a problem."

I put my hand on my chin. "You have a point there. So how are we going to fix it?"

"Well, we could do some training. Jasper used to be in an army down south. Maybe he can teach them a thing or two."

Yes. Jasper can teach them. Except... "Wait. How can he teach them if we are not sure what we are up against." I moved over to the water. "How wide spread is this? Is Chaos the one leading it all? Or is Maximus in it somewhere?" This could get complicated fast.

Edward looked troubled. "I know he is behind this. But do you really think he is here?"

"I don't know. I think he is though. But we need to find out more about all of this. We need to find out if they have a hideout. We need to know any tricks they might have."

Edward snapped his fingers. "I have an idea."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he pulled me along. We went all the way back to the cabins. He tugged me into the cabin we would be sleeping in. The Cullen family was there waiting for us.

"Carlisle, everyone. We need to get some information about the Horde. We need to go on a steak out. I want it to be me, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper."

Steak out? "No. Edward if you got caught or hurt, I would never forgive myself."

"We will be fine Bella. We will go in the morning. That's when they will be expecting us to be hidden." He turned to his family. "Esme, Alice, and Rose will stay here and keep an eye on Bella." He turned to me. "Just in case you try to come after us." He returned his attention to his family. "How about it?"

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "Good idea."

"I am so in." Emmett pounded his chest.

"But..." I didn't want to run the risk of them getting in trouble.

"We will be fine." He assured me. Lifting me into his arms, he laid me on the old mattress that I had found in the attic. "Just rest and relax. We will return tomorrow night. I promise."

* * *

**Alright there is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter is late. I have been very busy taking care of my mom and reapplying for college next semester. Lots of stuff going on and such. Anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Over the next three days. More and more packs showed up. All answering my call. Each pack offered me their allegiance and services. Each bringing our growing army strength. We were up to five hundred wolves now. Jasper and the other Cullen had gone and spied on the Horde. Finding that they had spread widely. Now they all covered all of Washington. It was going to be hard but I believe we could do it. Up until Edward told me that Maximus was here.

The Cullen worked hard to train the wolves. Each sparing off with one wolf at a time. I sat up on the ledge of a cliff that was over the valley where the training was. Jasper had called a stop to the fighting so the wolves could rest. He was instructing them now. Edward was resting against a tree.

"Hey there sugar." A southern voice came from behind me.

I turned to see Nathan, an alpha in a pack from Georgia. He was very sweet... most of the time. He had the tendency to flirt with me behind Edward's back. Not that it effected me, but it was fun to see Edward jealous. "Hey Nathan."

"You watchin' tha trainin' session?" He sat next to me, then put his arm around my shoulders.

As if he didn't know that that was exactly what I was doing. "Yeah. The wolves are doing pretty good."

"'Specially mine. I taught 'em well." He smiled smugly. "Now if only I could get you to take m'lessons." He winked at me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "No thanks. Besides, the Jasper is doing a good job teaching us all. They are all working so hard."

"That's 'cause they are followin' you. How would have thought that a little, sweet thang like yourself could be the Alloris. And yet I believe it. You have more heart than any of us."

I smiled. "Thank Nathan. That's sweet." I flinched as one of the wolves threw Jasper into a tree.

Nathan chuckled. "Your tha one that's sweet. And how many times do I have ta tell ya ta call me Nat."

Edward turned and looked up at me. The frown that dawned his face when he saw Nathan's arm around me was cold enough to make me shiver. I quickly moved it. And returned his smile.

"Why does that Edward Cullen keep looking at you. I mean I know you like 'em and all but he can keep his eyes to himself." Nathan sighed. "You know wolves and vampires are not meant to be together."

"I don't care." I love Edward.

"Hey sugar, all I'm sayin' is that you need to be with a wolf." I heard a click from beside me.

Turning, I watched Nathan light a cigarette. It has been so long since I had one. With all this extra stress, I could really us one. "Nathan do you have another one of those?"

He smiled smugly. "What'll ya give me for one?"

"How about I not kick your butt."

He chuckled and handed me one. Then he lite it for me. I inhaled the sweet smoke. "I haven't had one of these since Edward took them away from me."

Edward turned again to look up at me. As soon as his eye's met mine, he vanished. The next thing I know my cigarette was gone.

"Hey!" I turned sharply.

But instead of speaking to me, Edward threw the cigarette at Nathan. "I just broke her of this habit!" He yelled.

Nathan stood up. "Oh so you own her life now? It's her choice if she wants ta smoke!"

"I never said I did! It is bad for her!" He shoved Nathan.

"So, it is her life. If she wants to die that way, then she can!" Nathan shoved Edward back.

"I know what is best for her!" Edward roared.

"Oh yeah. Well guess what? I have been smoking for over ninety-five years. And my lungs are still 100% healthy! We are immortal! We can't be killed my cigarette smoke!" He laughed.

That was great for me to hear. But they only downside was that they this went into an all out fight.

Nathan phased and charged Edward. Edward caught him by one of his front paws and pulled. Nathan hit the ground with a thud. They fought like vicious animals. I had to stop them. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I phased and jumped into the fight. Nathan was taunting Edward. They charged at each other again. I jumped into the middle.

_Stop! _I yelled out.

Both froze. Edward's jaw had dropped. I snarled at him, then at Nathan. Nathan's mind went quite. He whimpered and moved off. Edward turned and huffed away. I sighed. _This is going to be a long week._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Edward's POV**

Bella lay in my arms shaking to death. She had been hysterical all day. Shaking, crying, laughing at random times. It was driving me insane. I tried all I could to help her calm down. I tried to take her swimming, she wouldn't get in the water. I snuck away from the camp to get her favorite food, She wouldn't eat the wings. I tried to do anything I could to settle her down, but nothing worked.

I couldn't blame her. Tomorrow we headed into the city to fight. Bella was leading the attack. I was sure she was nervous but she still needed to eat. I pulled the container full of hot wings over to my side and pulled one out.

I held it out for Bella. "Come one love. You need to eat."

She looked at it and shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She snuggled closer to my chest.

Even though the hot wings didn't sound all that good to me, I remember her loving them. "They are your favorite." I cooed.

Bella just shook her head again.

"Look I know you are worried about tomorrow. But you need to eat. If you don't have any energy, how are you going to lead anyone?" I pushed the wing up to her mouth. "At least eat for me."

She eye the wing. Ever so slowly, she opened her mouth so I could slip the wing in. I held her while she ate. Then we settled down next to one another for a good night sleep.

* * *

**Honesty time. The last part that was edward's point of view was totally just written. I am really craving some hot wings and my favorite place just shut down. J & B buffalo wing... how i will mourn your death.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bella's POV (I don't usually pair up a song to a chapter. But I am with this one. Please listen to it and give it a chance. I think it is perfect for this chapter. Ready Aim Fire by Imagine Dragons)**

Nervousness shook my entire body. Over the two weeks we have stayed at this hidden village, over 1500 wolves ready to attack the vampires on my command. Gulp, my command. And that command would come sooner than I would have liked. Why? Because today was attack day. Everyone had trained hard and long for this day. Everyone was waiting for me to step up on the ledge that rose up over the valley. I was nervous and scared. What if I couldn't inspire them to do their best? All humanity, along with shifter, witches, demons, all sorts of beings would be doomed.

Edward tried hard to comfort me. But nothing could change the level of fear I was feeling.

"Love, you will be great. Everything will be fine." Edward's smooth voice came from my side.

"What if they decide not to follow me?" So many lives could be lost today because of me.

Edward hugged me close. "They have come to fight. You are the Alloris. They will follow you to the death." He tucked my head under his chin. "And so will I."

"That's what I am afraid of." I could let these brave souls die. They have families and loved ones at home.

Edward moved so he could lift my chin. Our eyes met. "Listen to me. You are strong. Not here." He pointed to my chest. "But up here." He put his forehead to mine. "No matter how strong you are physically, you are strong where it counts the most. Those shifters chose to follow you. Otherwise, they wouldn't be here. And if they trust you, shouldn't you trust yourself?"

He was right.

"Now go out there and inspire them to give it all they have." He turned me and patted my back. "I will be with you every step of the way."

Taking a deep breath, I climbed up to the ledge and look out over all the wolves and people. "Well today is the day. Today we rise up and fight the Horde as one. While I know all of you worked hard up to this day, I will not lie to you. I am scared. And some of us might not make it back. Even I might go down. But I will die honorably knowing I was fighting for what was right. I don't know about you, but I can't think of a better way to go out. And if I must go out, I am going to go out fighting!"

Everyone cheered. My chest swelled with pride. "Now lets go prove to the Horde that you do not mess with wolves!"

More cheering. I even managed to pump myself up for this fight. I phased and turned around. Kneeling, I motioned for Edward to climb on to my back.

He obviously made the connection. But he moved away from me instead of toward me. "No. I can't do that. You are not a riding animal. I will run."

Edward might not have like the idea, but someone did. Emmett came running over. He jumped up and landed on my back with a thud. A gush of air flew out of my lungs.

"Emmett, go easy on her. She is breakable you know." Rose said as Emmett hoisted her up onto my back.

Jacob came over with Esme and Carlisle on his back. Nikolas carried Alice and Jasper. "While we shouldn't ride them like animals, it does present it's strategic advantages." Jasper said. "They can launch us further into the army when we collide with the army."

"Plus they are soft." Esme petted Jacob's head.

Edward rolled his eyes but climbed up in front of Alice anyway. I stood and called out to the wolves. _Lets go! _

I launched myself into the woods. The thundering of paws following me as we stormed toward town. Thoughts of excitement and thrill ran through my head from the wolves behind me. All I knew was we were about to hit the city limits. I could scent out the vampires. They had no idea what was coming their way.

Or did they? Dirt turned into concrete as we hit the town. The thundering grew louder. Too loud. Way too loud for just wolves. The horizon began to move closer. No not the horizon. The Horde. They were coming at us. At least twice our number. I spotted Chaos standing on a dias next to a thrown chair being carried by vampires. In the chair was an older looking vampire. But he still managed to look young.

Maximus.

Wolves collided with Horde. Edward, Rose, and Emmett flew off my back and into the fray. I sunk my teeth into the first vampire I could get to. I dug my claws into is stomach. I bit down on his shoulder and tore him clean in half. He crumbled like stone. The ext I pinned on her stomach and ripped out her spine. The next lost his legs. Another lost his head.

I tore through the vampires. A small yell came from my left. I turned to see Esme pinned down by two vampires. I roared as I surged toward her. Carlisle beat me there. He grabbed one by the back of her neck and threw her up into the air. I jumped over Carlisle and Esme as I caught the vampire and bit it. The vampire crumbled in my mouth. I spotted Chaos. He stood just in front of me. I got ready to pounce. Before I could do so, something tightened around my neck. I turned as something pulled me to the right. A vampire had hold of a rope. The other end was around my neck. The same was to my left.

Chaos took the opportunity to strike. He slammed into my chest. I yelped as ribs cracked. Chaos slammed into my side. More ribs cracked. He continued to land blow after blow to my chest and shoulders. My ribs were as good as dust. One more blow to my chest.

I choked. I couldn't draw a breath. Blood exploded out my mouth. I collapsed. I couldn't breathe. I tried desperately to catch my breath. Chaos moved away from me. I was not about to let him run. I grabbed the rope to my right and yanked the vampire on the end toward me. As soon as he got close, I took his head off. Then I did the same with the one on my left. Pain came from my right. Chaos slammed a fist into my right hip. Bone broke, I roared in pain. Chaos moved to stand in front of me.

"Bella!" I heard Edward roar. But I couldn't see him.

"Pity there will be no fight to your death." Chaos drew out a sword.

I couldn't just let him get away with it. I would not die without a fight. I lurched up and moved toward him as fast as my beaten body would let me. I picked up some speed and... impact. I bit into his neck.

A scream was torn from my throat around Chaos's head. Blood began to pour out of my mouth faster. All fighting seased. I saw Edward push his was through the crowd. Chaos's body collapsed, headless. I spat out his head to look down. A sword pierced my chest. Hanging off the sword was my silver collar. It had broken.

That was the last thing I saw before the pain pushed me into utter darkness.

* * *

**Well, there that is. Just for the record, i LOVE Imagine Dragons! If you listened to the song, weather you liked it or not, review and tell me what you think. If you liked it, i will tell you some of their other good songs. Later!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Edward's POV **

"Bella!" I shoved my way through the fighting bodies. I reached her side. Her eyes were glazed over. I couldn't pick up the sound of her heart. No breath was leaving her. "Carlisle! Where are you?"

Someone stopped just in front of me. I looked up to see Maximus standing over her. He yanked the sword from her neck. Bella didn't budge.

"Hmmm." He kicked her head with his boot.

I snarled. "Don't you touch her." I charged him.

Maximus showed no emotion. He just moved to the side and continued to watch Bella's body. He shook his head. "How the mighty have fallen."

I was about to charge him again, but he quickly jumped away from Bella. Blue flames roared from the crowd. Pride cam galloping up to Bella.

"She's gone Pride." I told the horse the truth.

_No. Not yet. _Pride lowered his head to hers. _She will live. I will go instead._ Pride closed his eyes. His fiery main began to turn white. Bella became engulfed in blue flames. Two seconds later, Pride collapsed.

"Interesting." Maximus tilted his head, starring at Bella.

In an instant, Bella's eye flew open. But instead of the beautiful brown I had come to love, her eyes were red. She stood up and shook out her fur. My ears picked up the steady rhythm of her heart beat. Bella's body began to increase in size. Her size doubled. She towered over all of the wolves. Thinking that this was going to go terrible bad, I reached into my pocket for the collar controls. But something was different. The collar wasn't on her neck anymore!

I looked around for it. There! Over next to the sword that Maximus had pulled out of her. The sword must have broken it. I just hoped we could calm her down after all of this was over.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bella's POV**

I felt life and strength overtake me. My wolf roared to the surface. I pushed against it. We began fighting for dominance. Then, seeming to come to an understanding, me and my wolf merged into one. We were one. I opened my eyes and stood. Everything was smaller than I remembered.

"So you are alive after all." Maximus walked into my range of vision.

I snarled at him.

"You are bigger than I anticipated. And the injuries your body has taken don't seem to hurt you anymore. This is about to get intense."

He was right. My pain was completely gone. But I didn't pay that any attention. I had a job to do. And I was feeling kinda high off the power rushing through me.

"So I am going to match you. Monster for monster." A shadow began to consume Maximus. His skin became slick and black. Scaled formed. Maximus roared as black wings erupted from his back. His neck grew longer, hands spouting claws, body increasing in size.

There, just in front of me, was a massive dragon. Maximus roared out a burst of fire. I could see the sharp teeth filling his mouth.

"I am Maximus! One of the royals in the house of blood! By my word, you will die today Alloris!" His body was bigger than me. This was not good.

I snarled.

"Bring the man forth!" Dragon roared.

From his side, three vampires came forward with a man in hand. I squinted to get a better look at the man. When the man looked up, my heart stopped. _Dad! _They had Charlie. Worst of all, Charlie's eyes were red.

Pain hit me in the side. Dragon had dug his claws into my side.

"Keep your eye's on me." Maximus laughed as he slammed me to the ground.

_Bella! Run! _Nikolas hollered to me.

_You want me to run? _I grunted.

_Yes! _

"Bella, you can't win this. Please just retreat!" Edward roared as he pounded his way to Charlie.

I roared in response and I rose.

"Charlie, talk to your daughter!" Edward pointed to me.

Charlie looked at me and smile. "Go get 'em baby girl!" He yelled.

I smiled as I charged toward Maximus. He was one step ahead of me. He sunk his teeth into me as he hoisted me into the air. Maximus took to the sky. I tried not too look down. But I did anyway. Man was I high up. Maximus bit down harder. I felt something in my back snap. Maximus pulled his head back, then threw me toward the ground.

The ground caved in beneath my weight. Pain ht me full force. I couldn't feel anything. I looked up just in time to feel Maximus crush me with his weight. I couldn't move. Couldn't feel. Blood was everywhere. But Maximus wasn't done. He roared out once more as he spat fire at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the fire to hit me.

It never did.

I opened my eyes to see that blue fire was surrounding me, fending off his blaze. Bless Pride. He was always there to protect me. Maximus suddenly stopped. The blue flames went away to reveal my dad hitting Maximus. But he was no match. The dragon's hand slammed into Charlie.

That hit me wrong. I completely released my wolf. Adrenaline surged. Movement happened. I was barreling in the direction of Maximus. He swung at me, but my wolf controlled my movements. We managed to evade the strike. My wolf jumped up onto the dragon's back. I dug my teeth into his right wing and pulled.

_**Rrrrriiiiippppp!**_

I removed on wing. Maximus roared. I quickly took off the other wing. Then planting my jaw around the base of his neck. With all my strength I pulled. His neck gave way and came clean off. The shocked expression on his face was priceless. My strength faded. The pain returned at full blast. It was all too much. It was over. And my job was done. I sighed at the thought peace.

It was my last thought.

* * *

**Well, there it is. There is one more chapter left. And i am thinking about writing a sequel with Reneesme. Should i? **


	36. Chapter 36

**Well, this is it. This is the end. Please enjoy our last moment's together...**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella collapsed over the edge of Maximus' body. I rushed to her side. My family also came over. Horde vampires ran in every direction trying to escape. I knelt down next to her. Nikolas skidded to a stop in front of Bella.

_Bella? _He nudged her with his nose. Bella didn't react.

"Bells?" Charlie appeared. He reached down to touch her.

Carlisle moved closer to Bella. "Nikolas, I need you to force phase her."

Nikolas just looked at him.

"Please, you need to do it. I can't look her over if she's like this."

Nikolas whimpered, but brought his paw up to her neck. Not a sound came from her as her body returned to it's skin. What was revealed instantly brought Nikolas to a howl of pain.

Bella looked terrible. Her entire body was a big black and blue bruise. There was blood still coming from her mouth. Her neck had a slash in it from the sword. Her chest was completely concave as if she had no ribs. Charlie looked pained. He looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle began moving his hand slowly over. He sighed. "At least she is still alive. But at this rate, she won't be for long." He stood. She has a collapsed lung. I believe it was punctured by a rip. The sword tore through her other lung. Also, if I am not mistaken, there is some damage to her heart. It is struggling to beat as it is. Her spine is injured, her left hip is broken, the other is completely busted. Her legs are ruined." He was shaking. "I need to get her to my home."

He turned to us. "Esme, love, I need you to carry her. Because you are gentle."

Esme smiled sadly and carefully lifted Bella into her arms.

"Alice." Carlisle got her attention. "I need you to come with me and Esme. The rest of you, lets get these bodies burned." He turned to me. "I will do all I can." Then they vanished.

I turned to see every wolf looking at me. I couldn't hold my pain in any more. I fell to my knees are yelled to the sky. I wasn't alone. One by one each wolf joined me. Howling for their fallen leader.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I sat on the couch in the living room when the door bell sounded for the millionth time in three weeks. I stood and moved over to the door. Behind it probably stood another human family. Ever since the battle, families of all kinds had come bringing gifts and food for the healing Alloris. Thanks to Carlisle.

"This is for the wolf that saved us all." Some would say.

"Give her my best wishes." Others would say.

Little did they know that Bella was sitting in the pasture next to Pride's grave. Every since she woke up to find out that Pride was dead, she hasn't moved from that spot. It doesn't help that Carlisle found out that Bella's power had drained from her body. Her once faded silver/black fur is now a smoky gray. The burden of being the Alloris had left her. But she didn't see it that way. But I had no idea what she felt now. She wouldn't speak to anyone. Not even me.

I opened the door. Dr. Micheal stood there in all his glory.

"Hello Dr. Micheal." I greeted him.

"Hiya. Now move out of the way and let me in." He pushed past me.

I sighed and closed the door. Following him into the living room, I noticed that he was oddly confused.

"Where is our little hero?" He asked turning to me with worried eyes.

"Don't worry. She's fine. Aside from a slight limp, she's fine." I cleared the air.

He smiled. "Great! So where is she? I have something for her."

I moved to our full window wall. I pointed to where she sat next to the giant stone where we had buried Pride. "There."

Dr. Micheal tilted his head. "Why isn't she in here? Should she even be outside?"

"She lost Pride in the fight." I finally told him.

Dr. Micheal automatically knew then. "He sacrificed himself for her?"

I nodded. Pride was a brave horse.

"So now she is depressed. I always read that when a rider loses their Shadow steed that they suffer as if they lost a piece of their very soul." He smiled. "Perhaps my gift will cheer her up."

I followed Dr. Micheal to his truck which had an attached trailer. He turned the truck on and began to pull it back toward the pasture. When he was closed enough, he shut off the truck and climbed out.

"Hey little hero." He greeted Bella.

She turned and offered him a small, sad smile. Then went back to staring off into nowhere.

"I heard you lost Pride. I am very sorry for your loss." He opened the gate to the pasture. "But I have a surprise for you that might cheer you up."

Bella didn't respond.

"Come little hero, Give me a chance to try and cheer you up. If it doesn't cheer you up, I will leave you alone for good."

Bella sighed and stood. She hugged the rock that marked Pride's grave. Turning, she followed Dr. Micheal to his trailer. Dr. Micheal opened the trailer and went inside. The sound of soft hoof beats came as he lead out a small colt.

"Pride, didn't leave you as alone as you think. Turn's out that he, at some point in time, mated with one of my mares. This is his child."

Bella looked at the colt. I could see tears in her eyes. He was hurting her.

"How can you be sure that Pride is the sire?" I snapped.

"Because when this colt was born, his eyes were completely white. No pupil, no iris, just white. And I beat that is exactly the same as Pride's birth."

I looked at Bella. Her eye's were wide open with shock. She quickly moved over to the colt. "What is his name?" She spoke for the first time in weeks.

Dr. Micheal smiled. "That is up to you. You were Pride's owner."

She smiled as she took the lead rope from Dr. Micheal. She lead the colt over to Pride's grave. "Look Pride, it's your son."

I moved over to her side.

"He has the same coloring as his dad." She smiled with fresh tears coming from her eyes.

"All Shadow steeds have the same coloring. Pitch black with a white main and tail. What sets them apart is the color of their fire." Dr. Micheal yelled from his truck as he pulled off.

I put my arm around her. "So what are you going to name him love?"

"His name will be..." She seemed to think long and hard for a good five minutes. "Attila." She kissed the colts nose. "He will be Attila, Pride's legacy."

I smiled. With the arrival of the new horse, I knew that everything will be okay.

"You know Bella, you did tell me that when all of this was over that you would marry me."

She looked at me with a smile. "You are right. I did say that. So, when are we going to do it?"

"ASAP." I kissed her. Oh how I loved this girl. And you know what? I always will.

* * *

**I always cry when i say good bye. Good thing this isn't a permanent good bye. I have decided to do a sequel with Renesmee. I don't know when it will be up, i have to brain storm for a little while. But i will add a chapter on this story telling you when it is up and the name of the story. In the mean time, thank you guys soooo nuch for putting up with me and my stories. I love all of my readers and i hope yall will be waiting anxiously for my night story. Peace out my friends. **


	37. Chapter 37

**ATTENTION!**

Alright listen up! I am only going to say this once... seeing as i don't have to say it more than once. I have started up on my next story. The sequel to this one. So as soon as you finish reading this, look for my story

**Attila's Fight**

There is the title. Now Go Read It! What are you still here for? Go read it! Stop reading what i am typing and go. Now. Go.


End file.
